Dulce Castaña
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Le pidió sólo una noche sin saber que él estaba dispuesto entregarle su vida entera, ignorando que con su partida lo estaba condenando al infierno de la prisión aún siendo inocente, ahora Draco es libre y como venganza quiere ser dueño de Hermione Granger
1. Dulce Castaña

**Dulce Castaña.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios aquí mencionados son propiedad J.K Rowling.**

..

**Capitulo Uno****.**

**..**

* * *

**..**

La feroz tensión recorría el ala norte de la prisión. La malévola excitación de sus presos mas peligroso se sentía en el aire. Algo sucedería. Draco Malfoy, o Malefoy como se hacía llamar, iba a morir. Ese mismo día. Y para todos y cada uno de ellos sería un placer ver como ese cerdo engreído exhalaba su último aliento.

..

Draco ya había visto morir hombres ahí, había escuchado sus gemidos, sus gritos mientras eran destrozados. No pudo evitar que un miedo visceral se apoderara de él. Era tan fuerte, tan intenso que sentía como le carcomía desde dentro produciendo en él unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Le impedía hasta respirar.

Jamás creyó poder llegar a sentir nunca un miedo así. Siempre pensó, hasta ese momento, que incluso la muerte era preferible a seguir en ese inmundo lugar pagando un crimen que él no cometió. Ahora lo sabía, tenía miedo a morir.

Pero arrogante y orgulloso como solo él podía ser, ni siquiera mostró temor mientras caminaba solo por los pasillos de la prisión repleta de asesinos, y cualquiera podía ser el suyo.

No era muy diferente de todo ellos. Con el uniforme anaranjado todos lucían igual. Era mas alto, eso si, y su cabello casi platinado siempre lograba sobresalir.

Sus anchos hombros se encontraban hundidos, el rubio cabello caía desordenado sobre su frente ocultado los intensos ojos grises, los cuales en esta ocasión miraban perdidos el suelo que pisaba. Las drogas que le dieron comenzaban a causar efecto.

Como en toda prisión el frío del ambiente parecía capaz de congelar hasta los huesos, pero a pesar de eso, Draco sudaba copiosamente. Las tibias gotas de agua salada corrían por su rostro hasta la fuerte quijada desde donde caían al suelo o se perdían en la tela del horrendo uniforme.

Aún podía escuchar el retumbar de la risa del guardia que lo sacó de la celda. La perversa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y le decía que _"serpiente"_ lo estaba esperando. Que entre él y los demás presos iban a destazar su cuerpo cual cerdo en matadero. En ese momento le causó gracia, pero ahora no encontraba el chiste por ningún lado.

De un momento a otro se vio solo en el oscuro pasillo apartado de todo y de todos aquellos que podrían ayudarle. Y no supo ni como ni desde donde, pero de repente _"serpiente"_ atacó haciéndole honor a su apodo. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

Lo atacaban entre cuatro, los muy cobardes, pero no por eso menos peligrosos. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran asesinos consumados. La sangre ya había corrido por sus manos, disfrutaban cada gota que por su causa era derramada, y con él en ésta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Podía ver la muerte tomar la forma de la navaja que "serpiente" llevaba en su mano derecha y que de repente se dirigía furiosa en dirección a su garganta.

Salto hacia un lado, librándose de una muerte segura, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el filo no rasgara su camisa. El fuerte golpe en su entrepierna hizo que se doblara de dolor. Uno de los agresores, aprovechando la situación, lo tomó fuertemente por los cabellos exponiendo su cuello listo para la siguiente cuchillada, pero una vez más erró.

Draco luchó, peleó, rodó de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse de quienes lo atacaban. En uno de esos movimientos, y en medio de la confusión _"serpiente"_ cayó al suelo soltado la navaja que antes se encontraba fuertemente sujeta a su mano. Draco viendo en esto su oportunidad de vida, tomó el afilado objeto y lo clavó en el pecho de "serpiente", también logró herir a otro dos mas. Luchó como un loco animal lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Quería vivir, quería salir de ahí.

Poco después los ruidos, y los golpes cesaron. Estaba completamente solo. Y en medio de la oscuridad solo el grito de "_¡pelea!" _retumbaba en la noche.

Envuelto en una cortina de sangre, lo último que pudo escuchar fue el tintinear de unas llaves.

La pelea había terminado. Él estaba vivo.

..

..

La superficie bajo su cuerpo era dura y fría. Podía sentir un bulto frío y sin vida justo a él. Giró su rostro y vio la serpiente tatuada en el brazo del otro. Estaba muerto y pronto él iría por el mismo camino.

El ruido en el lugar se comenzó a intensificar. Podía ver, aunque de manera borrosa, el joven rostro del guardia que lo miraba desde arriba. Una toalla limpia se apretó sobre su garganta y hombro para cortar la hemorragia, pero sabía que era ya demasiado tarde, la camilla a su lado era seguramente para llevar su cuerpo a la morgue. La oscuridad cada vez se hacia mas fría y el halo de muerte se cernía sobre él con mas intensidad a cada minuto. Y entonces Draco se encontró rodeado de una niebla blanca y en medio de todo fue el rostro de ella el que vio. Sus terribles pero encantadores rasgos, la misma mirada encantadora que lo había atormentado desde que la conoció. Porque aun sin saberlo, ella había sido el fin de su vida, y el inicio de su peor pesadilla.

La miraba tal y como la recordaba. La blusa de seda blanca rodeando su cuerpo. Los hermosos rizos castaños peinados en un moño mientras dejaba mechones sueltos que le acariciaban las mejillas. Con esa expresión tan suya, inocente y vulnerable.

De un momento a otro el viento comenzó a soplar y la brisa del lugar le alborotaba el cabello deshaciendo su peinado y obligando a sus rizos a caer sobre los hombros como manto de lluvia. Sus dedos lentamente desabotonaban la blusa mientras permitía que esta se deslizara hasta la cintura. Su expresión era otra, dejó de ser inocente, ahora era tan tentadora, tan seductora.

Entonces ella se inclinó sobre él y le besó los labios de la forma más increíble que Draco jamás hubiese imaginado. Antes de ella él creía conocer todo, haber vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir. Pero entonces probó sus labios, recorrió su cuerpo, le hizo el amor.

Aquello no era un sueño. Era un recuerdo. Una memoria de un tiempo perdido.

La creyó un ángel y resultó el diablo que lo condeno al infierno.

No era la primera vez que lo traicionaban. Cuando tan solo era un niño su padre Lucius Malfoy lo hizo y siendo un hombre Astoria, la mujer que creía haber amado. Pero nunca, nadie como ella, como esa bruja con cara de ninfa. Por ella Pansy estaba muerta, y él en la cárcel.

..

..

Sus signos vitales estaban decayendo. Se estaba muriendo. Y mientras vía su rostro entre la neblina se dio cuenta que no quiera hacerlo. Quería vivir. Verla, saber quien era ella, porque lo había traicionado como lo hizo y hacerle pagar.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, con la misma o mas intensidad con la que se enfrentó a serpiente, pero _¿Y si no lo lograba? ¿Realmente quería morir mirando el bello rostro de quien lo traiciono?_ No, no quería. Debía pensar en otra cosa. En su hogar en Wiltshire, Malfoy Hall y las hermosas colinas que la rodeaban. O tal vez recordar a su madre, o a su pequeña hermana Briana. Pero lo único que llegaba a su mente era amargura y soledad.

Se miró a si mismo de pequeño, corriendo a refugiarte de su padre tras un lienzo. Se escondía y protegía mientras miraba a su hermosa madre pintar tan contenta y encerrada en sí misma. En esos momento como hubiera deseado que su madre sintiera tan solo un poco de cariño hacia él, que demostrara pasión de madre tanto como lo hacia para con sus pinturas. Se moría de ganas de sentirse protegido entre sus brazos, que lo cuidara del tirano de su padre, aunque solo fuera una sola vez. Pero nunca pudo ser. Para esa mujer sus hijos eran las pinturas, y cuando dejaba de pintar salía de casa. Prefería estar con la gente culta y refinada que con sus propios hijos.

No pudo evitar recordar como se encogía al final de la cama en la espera de su madre. Pero ella un día murió y él se quedó junto a un padre que lo odiaba.

No, le resultaba más cómodo y fácil olvidar Wiltshire como lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Y otra vez la imagen de ella invadió sus recuerdos.

Parpadeando ligeramente, movió sus labios muy despacio, dejando salir de ellos el único nombre con el que la había conocido.

El guardia, al notar sus movimientos y creyendo que serían las ultimas palabras de un hombre moribundo, inclinó la cabeza y acercó su odio para escuchar mejor.

—Dulce castaña—, susurró

Después de eso Draco dejó de moverse y se hundió de lleno en el negro y delirante mundo de las pesadillas.

..

* * *

**..**

**N/a: **

Aclaración: Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela llamada Wild Inocence de Ann Major...Pero con mi toque personal. Espero que les guste.

"REVIEWS"

Gracias por leerme.

Besos Gely :)


	2. Lobo con piel de Cordero

**Dulce Castaña.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios aquí mencionados son propiedad J.K Rowling.**

..

**Capitulo Dos:** **Lobo con piel de Cordero.**

**..**

* * *

**..**

El constante y rítmico sonido de la maquina junto a él lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Todo era blanco y frío a su alrededor y la cama sobre la que su cuerpo descansaba, dura e incomoda. Un catéter en el dorso de su mano derecha le administraba el medicamento y el monitor, también a su derecha, marcaba su ritmo cardiaco, el _"Pi, pi, pi"_ que éste producía fue lo que lo despertó. Aún estaba mareado, muy cansado y el dolor apremiante de cabeza no le permitía ni siquiera moverla.

Lentamente se llevó la mano izquierda hacia el cuello tanteando la zona hasta llegar al hombro donde notó las gasas que cubrían las heridas ya suturadas. Estaba vivo. Aquel maldito bastardo no pudo con él, pero ¿De que servía si por el resto de su vida se pudriría en cuerpo y alma dentro de esa inmunda prisión?

Todo por ella. Aún recordaba como si hubiese pasado un día y no tres años desde que la conoció.

..

..

_El fuerte rugir de su moto retumbaba en los amplios valles de el condado de Oxfordshire. El viento bramaba en sus oídos y el chirrido que hacía la llanta trasera cada que tomaba una peligrosa curva le aceleraba el corazón. El cielo gris anunciaba tormenta y la neblina mañanera impedía ver más allá de ochenta metros. Debían de ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana._

_Escapaba de la casa de Pansy como endemoniado. Ya estaba cansado de que ella no entendiera que entre ellos no podría existir nada mas de lo que ya tenían. Además aún le dolía la bofetada que le dio frente a todos el día del funeral de Severus, todo para aparentar ante los demás algo que no eran. Ya no hallaba como hacerle entender que no era ese hombre maravilloso que ella creía, que su imperfecto corazón jamás la podría amar como ella deseaba, que la apreciaba, si, pero como se aprecia a una compañera, a una buena amiga. Pero a ella le encantaba que todo el mundo hablara de ellos como pareja. Sin tomar en cuenta que a él le encantaba cosechar su reputación de chico malo. Estaba seguro que sería más fácil convencer a la vieja señora Granger que él era un buen muchacho, a convencer a Pansy que era todo lo contrario. _

_Bajó un poco la velocidad, se estaba acercando a la misma curva en que el querido Severus Snape murió hacia ya algún tiempo, cuando la vio. Apareció de entre la nada, con su pantalón beige moldeando las largas piernas y la blusa blanca de botones ajustándose a su pecho. El cabello peinado en un moño alto y una clara expresión de angustia en el rostro. El vacilante dedo pulgar apuntado hacia arriba evidenciaba que era nueva en esto. _

_Draco pasó de largo alcanzado a ver la cara de decepción en la chica. Cuando ya iba aproximadamente cien metros delante de ella, se detuvo. Debía de dar media vuelta, si, pero para ir a hablar y solucionar las cosas con Pansy, por otro lado, no podía dejar a esa pobre mujer sola en medio de la nada. En Oxfordshire, como en cualquier otro lado, se escuchan terribles historias de lo que les pasa a las mujeres cuando se encuentran solas en un sitio como ese. Si no era él podría ser otro con no muy buenas intenciones._

"_Y una mierda que", a quien quería engañar, el no era ningún santo, además no podía decir que sus intenciones eran cien por ciento puras. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaba escapar una mujer hermosa cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad así, y él menos. Dio media vuelta a su moto y se acercó hasta ella. Se detuvo a casi un metro de distancia, salpicando el pantalón de la chica de barro a causa del freno tan brusco que hizo. La chica refunfuñando se inclinó a limpiarse. _

_Pasó una pierna por arriba de moto, se bajó de ella y con el pie derecho le bajó a ésta la pata de cabra para que se sostuviera. _

_Se acercó a ella lentamente quitándose los guantes de piel. _

— _¿Estas bien?—, preguntó, pero ella solo dio un paso hacia atrás atemorizada. Y Draco lo entendía, el ir vestido total y completamente de negro era un buen motivo para reaccionar así. Sabía que la chamarra de piel lo hacía ver más alto y ancho de hombros de lo que ya era y el casco, también negro, no ayudaba mucho. Decidió quitarse éste ultimo para poder infundir un poco mas de confianza en la chica. El lacio y despeinado cabello dorado cayó en mellones sobre su frente y los impactantes ojos grises brillaron tras de ellos. — ¿Estás bien? —, volvió a preguntar. _

—_Si. Gracias por detenerte. Creí que no lo harías._

—_Yo también—, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Cada vez que pasaba por ese lugar paraba solo unos minutos para pensar. Fue una tremenda casualidad que ella se encontrara justo ahí en donde Severus murió tras chocar con el borracho del pueblo._

_Aún lo extrañaba. Lo había conocido varios años atrás, cuando se fue de casa del maldito de su padre. Fue Severus Snape quien le brindo su apoyo, el que le dio una oportunidad de salir adelante. Lo quiso como el padre que siempre deseo tener y sabía que él llegó a quererlo como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Últimamente lo añoraba mas de la cuanta, sería porque ya estaba cansado de estar solo, sería porque el deseo de volver a ver a su hermana, esa que no veía el años, se hacía mas fuerte o porque las ganas de volver a pisar su casa, de tener un hogar se hacían cada vez mas grandes. Entonces cuando las dudas y los sentimientos eran demasiado pesados para su conciencia recurría a ese lugar, a su recuerdo, en un último intento de obtener un consejo. _

_El rugir de un auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un Porche amarillo que seguía el rumbo que él ya había recorrido. Se parecía a…Nott, Theodore Nott, el antiguo y violento novio de Pansy. La chica había terminado con él hacía casi un año, pero el seguía molestándola, acosándola, seguía sus pasos y espiaba cada uno de sus movimiento. Cuando él y Severus la conocieron ella se encontraba desesperada, intentando huir de su exnovio. Entre los dos la apoyaron y le dieron trabajo, convirtiéndola en su secretaria. Cuando el auto se perdió de vista, volvió su atención hacia la castaña frente a él, sin dejar de notar como el rostro de ella mostraba alivio al ver como el Porche desaparecía tras una curva. "¿Quién esperaba que fuera?"_

— _¿Hacia donde vas?_

— _¿Qué?—, preguntó confundida. Él solo levanto las cejas. —A si, hacia Oxford, tengo un vuelo que tomar. _

—_Escogiste un día terrible para volar ¿No crees? —. Él dio un paso mas hacia la chica, a lo que ella reaccionó dando otro hacia atrás. —Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño—, "o nada que tu no quieras", —solo quería quitarte, esto—, dijo mostrándole la hoja que tenía atorada entre el cabello y que él retiro con delicadeza. —Soy un lindo corderito, te lo puedo asegurar—. Le brindo su sonrisa más encantadora._

— _¿A si? —, cuestionó incrédula mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _

— _¿No me crees?_

— _¿La verdad?, no._

—_Pues que lastima. Hasta luego entonces —. Se giró e hizo ademán de volver a subirse a la moto._

— _¡No espera! ¡No te vayas! Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte—. Caminó presurosa hacia él tomándolo fuertemente por el antebrazo. Draco no pudo evitar la descarga que ese simple contacto, que ni siquiera era piel con piel, produjo en él._

_Lo miraba directamente y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Las castañas y grander orbes que eran sus ojos destilaban intensidad, descubrió en ellos una fortaleza inmensa. Supo que, sin importar la pena, dolor o emoción que llenara su cuerpo, ella jamás les dejaría dominarla, comprendió que era del tipo de mujer que lo daba todo por el todo, que no se dejaba vencer por nada. Valiente sin importar la situación. Y mas sorprendido aún, descubrió en ella, ese algo que venía buscando, el no se que faltante en su vida. _

—_Bien. Tal vez mentí un poco, no soy tan inofensivo. Creo que mas bien soy, como me dicen por ahí, un lobo con piel de cordero—, dijo intentando aligerar la tensión que se había producido. _

—_Talvez, aunque tampoco ere tan malo como aparentas ser._

— _¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? — ¿Qué podía saber ella de él? Jamás en su vida la había visto hasta ahora y por la situación en la que la encontró, no podía tener lazos muy fuertes con alguien del pueblo, porque si así fuera, no estaría en medio de la nada pidiendo un aventón ¿O si?. Por otro lado, no creía que las injurias y habladurías de la señora Granger llegaran tan lejos como para que su reputación se conociera más allá del condado de Oxfordshire. _

— _¡Vaya! Nada—, contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero aun así, no puedes ser mas malo y causarme mas dolor del que me ha causado mi familia o los hombres que a lo largo de mi vida han jurado amarme._

— _¡Ni que lo digas!—, exclamó saltando un carcajada. _

—_Entonces ¿Me puedes ayudar o no?_

—_Si lo… ¡Maldición! —. Incontables gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, mojando sus ropas y haciendo que mechones de cabellos se pegaran a sus rostros. Y no solo eso. Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua y apretar fuertemente los puños ante la visión que se desarrollaba frente a él. _

_El agua helada se pegaba a su cuerpo provocando que las ropas se le pagaran al cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratase. La blusa blanca era cada vez mas transparente dándole a Draco el excitante panorama de sus redondos y turgentes pechos aprisionados en un diminuto sujetador de encajes blancos. El pequeño y erguido pezón se alzaba entre las ropas, apuntando directamente hacia donde estaba él. Al tiempo que varios mechones se soltaba del peinado cayendo sobre sus hombros. El que ella se abrazara así misma en un intento por aminorar el frío, no ayudó mucho a la cordura de Draco pues con esa acción los senos que tanto lo maravillaban se hacían más evidentes al encontrarse oprimidos entre los brazos de la castaña. Cuando Draco salió de su ensimismamiento se dio cuanta como ella tiritaba. _

—_Ten—, le dijo tendiéndole la chamarra negra que usaba. —Tienes frío, la necesitas._

—_Pero si yo me la pongo, el que tendrá frío serás tú._

—_No importa, estaré bien. Pontela—, le apremió al ver su negativa. Al final a la castaña no le quedó otra que acepar. _

— _¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —, le regañó al ver como Draco se inclinaba y tomaba la bolsa de la chica del suelo. _

— _¿Piensas dejarla aquí? —, preguntó señalando la bolsa. —O ¿la vas a tirar después?_

—_Claro que no, es MI, bolsa._

—_Entonces no te pongas histérica. Mira—, le dijo mientras acomodaba la bolsa en la moto…—ahí está tu linda bolsa, no le pasará nada. ¿De acuerdo? —. Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, ahora ¿Nos podemos ir ya?_

_Ella echó un último vistazo a su alredor para después aceptar la mano que Draco le ofrecía, para ayudarla a subir. Una vez los dos acomodados arriba de la moto, con ella detrás de Draco, éste dijo: _

—_Agárrate fuerte de mi—, la chica solo se acercó un poco a él tímidamente. —No, lo haces mal, así —, tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas y la obligo a rodearle por completo la cintura. —Ahora pega tu piernas contra mis caderas—, ella lo hizo, pero solo un poco. —Mas—, le permió. Pero al instante se arrepintió, porque no pudo evitar excitarse al sentir la pelvis de la chica contra si. A su mente llegaron cientos de escenas de lo que podrían hacer, de lo mucho que podrían disfrutar si se encontraran en un situación muy parecida, ella con las piernas abiertas, chocando su pelvis contra la suya, rodándolo por las caderas con las largas piernas, pero con la diferencia que él estaría de frente a ella y no de espaldas. Lo bueno que en estos momentos ella se encontraba detrás de él, porque sino, el bulto duro y grande entre sus piernas las habría asustado, ¿O tal vez no? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despajar la mente de tan excitantes y apetecibles imágenes. Auque no ayudo mucho cuando ella le preguntó con un tono inocente:_

— _¿Estás bien?_

"_¿Qué si estaba bien?, no, no lo estaba. No lo estaba si deseaba en ese justo instante bajar de esa moto y con ella desnuda aún arriba, hacerla suya. Que en lugar de tener en motón de metal entre sus piernas lo tuviera a él, a él y a su gran verga. Que en vez del rugir de una moto, que fueran sus gemidos los que se escucharan y que se aferrara a su espalda mientras la hacia desfallecer de placer con cada penetración suya. _

—_Si. Vámonos—. Se puso en casco y arrancó. Logrando acallar solo un poco, los gemidos, que aunque imaginados, aun retumbaban en su cabeza. _

_Estuvieron así por casi media hora, hasta que una aterciopelada voz le habló al oído._

— _¿Por qué no me dejas ahí? Hay un motel y yo podría pasar a cambiarme y llamar un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto, así tu no te tendrías que desviar tanto de tu camino—. Draco solo asintió haciendo un rápido movimiento de cabeza. _

_Llegaron al lugar que la castaña señaló. Draco pidió una habitación y acompaño a al chica hasta ahí. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una linda habitación de dos plazas. La ropa de cama era verde con bordados color plata al igual que los almohadones. Un pequeño mueble entremedio separándolas y una lámpara sobre él. Las cortinas gruesas cortinas, también verdes, no permitían al paso de la luz. _

_Y por tercera vez en ese día, Draco Malfoy tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad ya que las eróticas escenas de él haciéndole al amor a ella, en esas camas, lo golpeaba con más intensidad cada vez. Casi se podía ver a si mismo desnudo, con ella debajo de él en igualdad de condiciones, adentrándose a cada minutos mas profundo en su interior, arrancándole a ella gemidos, gritos de placer, mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda._

—_Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegamos—, habló la chica rompiendo el encanto y matando las ilusiones que Draco tenía, de que lo que imaginaba se podría cumplir. _

—_Si creo que hasta aquí. Yo me voy, suerte en tu viaje entonces—¿Un beso en le mejilla? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un simple gesto con la mano? ¿Un polvo quizás? ¿Cómo se supone que se debía de despedir? Ella le dio la respuesta. _

—_Adiós—, y así sin mas le cerró, prácticamente, la puerta en la nariz._

—_Adiós—, susurró para si._

_Se dirigía con paso lento hacia su moto queriendo atrasar lo más posible su separación. Talvez ella en el ultimo momento se arrepentía y le pedía quedarse, ¿Un par de horas?, ¿Toda la noche?, ¿La vida entera?..._

_Con desgana se puso los guantes negros, montó la moto y estaba a punto de ponerse el casco cuando…._

— _¡Espera!_

_A Draco se le paró el corazón, y no pudo evitar que también otra cosa, ante las fachas con las que ella regreso ante él. Había desabrochado los primeros botones de su blusa blanca, dejando ver el generoso escote y el inicio de sus senos. El cabello totalmente suelto caía en alborotados rizos sobre sus hombros, los labios rojos y entreabiertos haciendo juego con sus mejillas sonrojadas. No pudo dejar de pensar que ella luciría justo así después de que él le hiciera el amor. Venía jadeando a causa de la carrera que de seguro hizo por alcanzarlo, provocando que el pecho le subiera y bajara a una velocidad acelerada, haciendo más evidente el escote y aumentando la tortura de Draco. _

—_Yo… Solo quería decirte gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo. _

—_No tienes nada que agradecer—, dijo tratando de ocultar su desilusión. — Y tampoco me debes nada, te lo…—, pero se calló al sentir como los labios de la chica tocaban su mejilla en un beso inocente. _

—_Gracias—, le dijo muy cerca del rostro, con los ojos fijos en los de él. Sintiendo sus aliento mezclarse y saboreando la agradable sensación que su olor le producía. Hombre, olía a hombre, puro, pleno, viril. —Adiós—. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las paredes del motel. _

—_Adiós—, susurró una vez que ya se había ido. Pensando que esa sería la ultima vez que la vería, que la tendría cerca. Si tan solo hubiese tenido otra suerte. Si tan solo hubiese tenido suerte. _

_.._

* * *

_.._

**"REVIEWS"**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Besos Gely :)**


	3. ¿Cuánto dura nunca?

**Dulce Castaña. **

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.´**

**..**

**Capitulo III: ¿Cuánto dura nunca?**

**..**

* * *

..

Hermione Granger se sujetaba con fuerza al reposabrazos de su asiento. El sudor recorría su cuello, y el corazón acelerado por el miedo retumbaba contra su pecho. Se atrevió a girar el rostro hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha; afuera el viento rugía, la lluvia golpeaba fuerte contra el cristal y las alas del avión en que viajaba se batían presas del mal clima que imperaba.

¡Dios! Odiaba volar.

Abruptamente cerró la cortinilla tratando de aminorar un poco su miedo. Respiró profundamente mientras que por dentro se infundía valor. Moviendo la cabeza hacia su izquierda encontró a su pequeña hija Cassie dando brincos emocionada sobre una Luna que hacía todo lo posible por controlarla.

Hermione recargó la cabeza en el asiento dedicándose a contemplar a su hermosa niña de no más de tres años.

¿Cómo podía siquiera llegar a olvidarse de él cuando veía todos los días su imagen en Cassie? Cuando encontraba aquello ojos grises en su hija, su cabello rubio, su fuerza….La misma viveza, la misma sonrisa de medio lado, mirándote como diciendo: "Se algo que tú no". La misma picardía…Cassie era la viva estampa de Draco, excepto por su cabello, el de la pequeña era rizado como el de su madre.

Pero aun así, no se podía negar que la niña era hija de él.

Ella que solo quería una noche, él que era el tipo de hombre que no buscaba ataduras, le dio el mas hermoso regalo, la razón para seguir con vida….Cassie era de los dos, era el fruto de esa noche de pasión que la dejó marcada para siempre, porque después de aquella noche en los brazos de Draco Malefoy ella jamás volvió a ser la misma.

..

* * *

..

—_Tú café guapo—dijo la mesera tendiéndole una humeante tasa de café— ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo mas?—preguntó después sugerente, inclinándose un poco hacia delante dejando entrever su gran escote y el par de tetas que parecían querer escapar de él._

_Draco hizo una mueca después de retirar la taza de sus labios. El café sabía a rayos. —No gracias con esto es suficiente._

—_Que lo disfrutes—dijo al finalmente algo decepcionada, para luego dirigirse tras la barra y comenzar a limpiar con los ojos aún puestos sobre el atractivo rubio de unas mesas más allá._

_La penetrante mirada de Draco se perdía entre las aguas que sin cesar caían del otro lado de cristal. El vaho que su lenta respiración exhalaba se marcaba claro sobre la llana superficie, empañando su visión, y aún más con el humo del café entre sus dedos._

_En sus mente se amontonaban decenas de imágenes, recuerdos resientes en los cuales la cara de una hermosa castaña se repetía sin descanso. Sin cerraba los ojos podía ver los de ella, su inocencia mezclada con la fuerza, su delicadeza; el hermoso batir de sus labios al hablar, sus rizos largos y suaves. Las manos le escocían al recordar sus cuerpo, la silueta perfecta de su cuerpo mojado, su piel se estremecía al rememorar las caderas de ella junto a las suyas. Su…._

— _¡Mierda!—exclamó frustrado. ¿Qué le había hecho, qué había hecho esa mujer para hechizarlo de tal manera? No pasó más de dos horas junto a ella y su cuerpo ya la reclamaba a gritos. Y solo bastaba con pensarla para que su hombría se despertara hambrienta. La entrepierna le comenzó a doler a causa de su sexo apretándose fuertemente contra la tela de sus pantalones. _

— _¡Joder!—volvió a exclamar. Se estaba comportando como un crío. Como un adolescente presa de las hormonas que no puede controlarse. Bajó discretamente las manos llevándolas hasta su ingle, apretando fuertemente la zona. _

_No pasó mucho para que una par de miradas se posaran sobre él. Draco trató de ignorarlas así como la apremiante necesidad de su pene por ser liberado. Volvió sus manos hacia la mesa y dio un gran trago a su café. _

_No, no importaba que estuviera hirviendo, y que para colmo supiera a lodo. Con los ojos llorosos lo separó de su boca para alzarlo como saludo a una viejecita que llevaba viéndolo un buen rato con malas miradas. La señora solo entornó los ojos y regresó a comerse su gran trozo de carne._

_Hastiado como esta, Draco se dio cuenta que no podía mas con la situación, así que lo mas rápidamente que su "problemita" se lo permitió se levantó del lugar con destino al baño. _

_Una vez ahí, fue hasta el lavabo y con agua helada mojó su cara. Aun con decenas de gotas corriendo por su rostro se miró en el espejo para comenzar a hablarse a sí mismo._

—_Vamos hombre, no puedes continuar así, no eres ningún mocoso, y ella es solo una mujer. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea, nunca-la volverás-a-ver. ¿Te quedó claro?_

_Después de su pequeña charla consigo mismo, se secó la cara y salió de los aseos totalmente convencido; jamás la volvería a ver._

_Pero no pasó ni un solo minuto para que toda su ideología y su auto-racionamiento se fueran al caño._

_¿Cuánto dura nunca?_

_Y si eso era mucho tiempo…_

_Qué hacia ella sentada justo en la misma mesa que él ocupaba._

_Su corazón se aceleró escandalosamente al tiempo que su estomago se contraía. Él no lo notó, pero la primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo se formó en su rostro. _

_Pero antes que Draco diera el siguiente paso, la chica se giró hasta él, recibiéndolo con una calida sonrisa que a él le robó el aliento. _

—_Hola—le dijo. _

_Draco la miró de medio lado, su sonrisa era del tipo torcida ahora. —Creí que estarías ya en Oxford tomando tú avión. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo mientras él tomaba asiento, quedando los dos frente a frente. Luego mientras se encogía de hombros contestó—Debería de estar si, pero no estoy—, él alzó las cejas mirándola inquisitoriamente. — ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?_

—_Por favor. _

—_Cuando te fuiste y me dejaste en el motel, me cambié y tomé un taxi para que me llevara al aeropuerto y entonces…—ella dejó de míralo, clavando su mirada en el cristal de la ventana._

— _¿Entonces?_

_Hermione despegó la mirada clavando ahora sus ojos castaños en los grises de Draco—Miré tu moto, y vi tu imagen através del cristal. Simplemente no me pude resistir, sentí la necesidad de estar contigo…nunca antes me había pasado, yo no soy así, no soy esa clase de mujer—su mirar se tornó desesperado, como buscando que él lo confirmara, que le dijera que ella no era así. — ¿Me crees verdad?_

_Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos a los de la chica. Estaba fría. —Te creo y te entiendo, más de lo que te imaginas._

_Ella le agradeció en silencio, dejando que su mirada viajara por sus manos entrelazadas, por sus brazos, sus hombros anchos, su cuello blanco hasta llegar a su rostro, deteniéndose por unos instantes en sus labios delgados, con el labio inferior mas grueso que el superior, ligeramente sonrosados y perfectos. _

_Atrayentes, llamándola, tentándola a besarlos, a romper esquemas y dejarse llevar. _

_Rápidamente desvió su mirar en el justo instante en que un lindo niño pelirrojo de no mas de cinco años de edad entraba al local y se dirigía presuroso hacia la maquina de dulces. No lo pudo evitar, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pugnando por salir, el dolor se dejaba notar en sus orbes castañas y su pecho comenzó a tener ligeros espasmos como queriendo contener el llanto que se gestaba en su interior. _

_Draco notó su dolor casi al instante, siguió el trayecto que los ojos de ella marcaban hasta dar con el niño pelirrojo._

_¿Qué podía encontrar ella tan doloroso en aquella imagen? _

_¿Por qué sufría como él notaba que lo hacía?_

_Queriendo detener su dolor, ese dolor que también lo lastimaba a él, apretó aun mas sus manos entrelazadas, atrayendo así la atención de ella._

—_Vamos de aquí—le dijo poniéndose en pie._

_Ella no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, con gran ansiedad, tomó el bolso que descansaba a su lado, se lo echó al hombro y salió del restaurante con los dedos de Draco entre los suyos._

_Una vez afuera y ya sobre la moto, con ella detrás de él y la lluvia mojando sus cuerpos, Draco preguntó— ¿A donde te llevó?_

—_Llévame al olvido, hazme olvidar—dijo susurrándole lentamente al oído. _

_Draco contuvo el estremecimiento que su aliento golpeándole la piel le provocó, encendió la moto y acelerando a toda velocidad, se alejó de aquel lugar. _

_.._

_El cielo en lo alto de sus cabezas había dejado de llorar, pero sus nubles negras y amenazantes se cernían sobre ellos con la constate advertencia de nuevas gotas de lluvia por caer. _

_Él condujo la moto por poco más de una hora. Nunca habló, sentía que en eso momentos en lo que ella recargaba el rostro contra su espalda, en que se aferraba a su cuerpo rodándolo con los delgados brazos al tiempo que pegada su cadera a la suya, no era necesario. Tan solo se dedicó a sentirla, a sentir su respiración caliente golpear su nuca mezclándose perfecta con el frío aire de alrededor, como de vez en cuando ella se unía aun más a él haciendo que su corazón desbocado latiera con mayor ímpetu. _

_¿Cómo podía ser posible llegar a sentirte así con alguien que no conoces? _

_Con él se sentía protegida, llena de paz y de serenidad, de todo eso que venía buscando por casi dos años y que nunca había encontrado hasta ahora, hasta que lo tenía a él cerca, hasta que se sabía junto a su cuerpo. Todo sentimiento de culpa desaparecía cuando sus ojos grises la miraban, le hacía pensar que para ella aún había oportunidad, que talvez, solo talvez, si se merecía ser feliz, que no era tan culpable como ella se lo había hecho creer. Instintivamente se pegaba mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo en el rostro la calidez de su espalda, el olor de su piel. El viento rugía a su alrededor pero ella solo podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón, su calmada respiración. _

_Se sentía agusto, como nunca antes, como si fuese ese su lugar, donde pertenece, el sitio correcto que siempre había buscado. Ella, esa desconocida que se había metido en su vida de un solo golpe, en ella encontraba su hogar. Se descubrió a si mismo pensando que no quería perderla._

—_Hemos llegado—dijo Draco mientras detenía la moto. Pero la chica detrás de él no pareció escucharlo, continuaba pegada a su cuerpo. Se quitó el casco negro y girándose un poco le habló—Castaña, ¿me has escuchado?_

_Ella lentamente se fue despegando de él, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una serena sonrisa en los labios. — ¿A dónde?—seguía sin abrir los ojos. _

_Draco rió por un momento. —Abre los ojos y lo descubrirás. _

_Poco después ella obedeció. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Los hermosos orbes grises de él se clavaban en ella mirándolo como embelezado. Ella lo miró también por unos instantes con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda, luego despegó sus ojos de él y se dedicó a descubrir el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero…._

— _¿En donde estamos?_

_Draco se bajó de la moto tendiéndole una mano para que hiciera ella lo mismo. —Estamos en Cleventon—ella alzó las cejas— A unos veinte kilómetros de Bristol y mas o menos cien de Oxford. _

— _¿Y por qué venimos aquí?_

_Estaban en un muelle, la madera negra y mojada, las decenas de botes anclados a su alrededor, así como el contante ruido de las gaviotas así se lo comprobaban. Unos metros más allá, las orillas de un río se dejaban ver._

_El se encogió de hombros antes de contestar—Venimos a olvidar, a ser otros, a jugar, a fantasear—el viento le alborotaba el cabello, haciendo que sus cabellos dorados se alzaran en todas direcciones— Además es uno de mis lugares preferidos así que, qué mas da. _

_Ella lo miró un rato curiosamente mientras analizaba lo que le acababan de decir, luego con una sonrisa en el rostro le contestó—Si que mas da. _

—_Ven—dijo él mientras tendía su mano hacia ella. _

_La castaña pasó su mirada de la blanca mano frente a ella al atractivo rostro que la miraba. Lo sabía, lo podía sentir, sabía que si tomaba aquella mano su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, nunca. La emoción de lo descocido la invadió y el deseo de olvidar, de ser alguien nueva, de cambiar se adueñó de ella. Con el corazón retumbando a la altura de sus oídos se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Draco._

_.. _

— _¿Cómo era ella?—preguntó cómodamente sentada entre las piernas flexionadas de Draco._

_Él recargaba su espalda contra una lisa roca del lugar, frente a ellos las aguas provenientes del Severn se agitaban presas del viento. _

—_Hermosa, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. Rubia y blanca, como ninfa. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella casi en el ínstate en que la vi. Pero cometí el error de creer que ella también sentía lo mismo por mi. —Se llevó la cerveza hasta los labios y después de un trago continuó—el día que se casó con mi padre me volví loco de celos, no podía soportar la idea de no tenerla. Me embriague y de plena recepción me robé a la novia. ¡Ja!—soltó una ligera carcajada—A mi padre casi le da un infarto, pero no me importó, lo único que me importaba era ella y me la iba a llevar para que fuera solo mía. Como la ceremonia se había efectuado cerca de la playa tomé un bote y traté de escapar con la novia a cuestas, pero estaba muy borracho, demasiado para controlarlo. Me estrellé contra la primera roca que se puso en mi camino. Está de mas decir que el bote quedó destrozado pero ni a ella ni a mi nos pasó nada grave. _

_El aroma a salitre se colaba por sus fosas nasales mezclado con el ruido de las gaviotas haciendo ruidos entre los barrotes del muelle. Su largo cabello suelto era presa del viento y el frío aire golpeaba su cara. _

— _¿Qué hizo tu padre?—preguntó sin despegar su mirada de las turbias aguas, arriba, el cielo seguía anunciando lluvias. _

—_Me corrió—entonces ella giró su rostro para míralo a los ojos. —Había estado queriendo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, eso solo fue el mejor pretexto que encontró—dijo él con indiferencia al tiempo que bajaba la cara para poder verla también._

_Era tan bella, más que cualquier otra. _

_Ella era su destino, y no podía, no quería dejarla escapar. La necesitaba a su lado, solo sus ojos, su cuerpo, su mirada llena de fuerza e inocencia lo hacían sentir vivo. Ella era la mujer para él, y se encargaría de ser el hombre para ella. Ya no quería seguir buscando algo que no sabía que había perdido, porque en ella lo encontraba, eso y más. _

_Estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara a su lado, que le diera una oportunidad cuando el rugir del cielo lo interrumpió. Ambos elevaron sus ojos. _

_Y al tiempo, una vieja canción sonaba en el aire proveniente de uno de los tantos botes anclados._

—_Quiero bailar—soltó ella de repente._

_Draco la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Aquí, ahora?_

_Ella rió ante su expresión. —Si, aquí y ahora—y mientras terminaba de decir esto ultimo, se puso rápidamente en pie para después tenderle una mano a Draco. — ¿Me concede esta pieza joven caballero?_

_Él se levantó al instante tomando su mano, y tras llevársela a los labios y plantar un beso sobre el dorso, contestó—Será un honor. _

_Lentamente se acercó hasta ella, rodeó su estrecha cintura con un brazo al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano derecha con los de ella. Con firmaza pero muy lentamente, iba acercando su cuerpo lo más posible al de la castaña, acabando con cualquier espacio que pudiera quedar entre ellos. _

_Se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca, sintiendo sus rizos acariciarle el rostro, con su barbilla apoyada ligeramente contra la corinilla de ella, con sus manos rodeándola, con su aliento tocándolo. Era tan pequeña, tan menuda y perfecta para él, para sus formas. Era como si cada curva de su cuerpo hubiese sido creada especialmente para amoldarse al de él._

—_Quédate conmigo—le susurró lentamente al oído. En su pecho, el corazón latía enloquecido._

_Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. No hizo nada solo mirarlo, lejos la canción seguía sonando, ahí sus cuerpo continuaban bailando._

—_No me pidas algo que no te puedo dar solo por el simple hecho de que no lo tengo. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es esto, es el ahora. No me pidas un mañana, no se si en mi vida haya uno. _

_Dicho esto, se acomodó de nuevo contra su pecho. Con la mejilla justo a la altura del corazón._

—_Vámonos de aquí._

_.._

_Esto no debía hacerlo sentir así. Nervioso, ansioso, anhelante, pidiendo a gritos mudos por su cuerpo. Como un adolescente en su primera vez. Y es que ahora lo entendía, con ella todo se sentía como si fuera la primera vez._

_La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada. Grandes ventanas cubiertas con unas semitransparentes y blancas telas, ondeando libres a causa del viento. Afuera el frío imperaba, la lluvia lenta y constante mojaba las calles, pero él, él sentía su cuerpo arder. _

_Una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, una pequeña lampara azul y un cuadro de veleros viajando al viento. Era todo lo que había, eso y sus cuerpos aferrados en medio de todo. _

_Con las manos vibrando de emoción, la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla para alzarle el rostro. Contuvo el aliento. Lo deseaba, tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Sus ojos oscurecidos de pasión, sus labios rojos y carnosos ligeramente abiertos dejando salir su intoxicante aliento tibio y su acelerado respirar se lo decía._

_Sin apartar la mirada, viendo su propio reflejo en aquellos ojos, se acercó hasta sus labios. Primero los rozó ligeramente, lento, degustando su sabor, disfrutando el ligero jadeo que de ellos escapó. _

_Utilizando ahora ambas manos, la tomó delicadamente por las mejillas, al tiempo que sus pulgares dibujaban el contorno de sus labios. —Dime tu nombre. Dime quien eres. Te prometí que me conformaría solo con esta noche, pero no es cierto, no puedo. Te necesito a ti en mi vida. No solo ahora, no por una noche, para toda mi existencia._

—_Es todo lo que tengo, ya te lo dije, es lo que te puedo ofrecer. Decide si lo aceptas._

_Él no contestó, sin poder contenerse mas, unió sus labios a los de ella. Firmemente, ansiosamente, con el deseo dominándolo, con las ganas de sentirle cerca. Atacaba sus labios con fiereza, reconociendo su sabor, deleitándose con esa suavidad antes desconocida. Dejó que sus instintos le gobernaran, nada de razón, nada de analítica, solo él, solo su cuerpo sintiéndola, solo sus manos recorriéndola. _

_Como sediento, se hizo camino entre los labios de ella hasta penetrar su boca, hasta enredar su lenga en la de ella, recorriéndola por completo, sin dejar de saborear ni un solo milímetro._

_Ella le correspondía con fervor, entregándole en cada beso lo poco que quedaba de ella. Levantó sus brazos hasta acomodarlos alrededor del cuello de Draco, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos dorados del chico. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar, templar bajo sus manos. El anhelo, la tensión apremiante se comenzaba a formar en su centro, a viajar por su cuerpo enviando miles de sensaciones, despertando sentidos, deseos. Jadeó escandalosamente cuando él la tomó posesivamente por el trasero, masajeando sus nalgas, apretando la carne entre sus dedos. _

_Poco después migraron hacia sus caderas acariciando sus formas, serpentearon por su vientre, bajaron peligrosamente por su entrepierna, la tocaron deliciosamente mientras continuaban bajando hasta que de repente, la sujetó por la rodilla levantándosela hasta acomodarla en su cadera. _

_Abrió rápidamente los ojos separando sus labios de los de él. Se miraron por un largo momento con las respiraciones aceleradas escapando de sus bocas._

—_Te deseo—dijo él con una voz ronca, baja y seductora._

_Ahora fue la castaña quien no contestó, se lanzó contra sus labios mostrándole qué tanto ella también lo deseaba. _

_Ahogando un gemido en su garganta, Draco la tomó firmemente por la cintura elevándola ligeramente, mientras tanto, ella se aferró con mayor ímpetu a él, pegó aun mas su pierna contra la afilada cadera de Draco, dejándose arrastrar hasta que con un golpe sordo, su espalda era apoyada contra la dura pared. _

_Ayudada por Draco subió la otra pierna acomodándola alrededor de él, rodeándolo, aprisionándolo entre sus piernas. Jadeó de excitación al sentir la endurecida virilidad de Draco chocar con su entrepierna. _

_Las manos de él, se fueron presurosas hacia el bode de su blusa la cual terminó perdida en algún oscuro rincón, al momento siguiente la acompañó el sujetador. _

_Draco se separó un momento para contemplarla semidesnuda ante él. Se lamió los labios deliciosamente al tiempo que la admiraba con su hambrienta mirada. _

—_Eres perfecta—tomó los pechos de la castaña entre sus manos. Ella gimió de placer—Te hicieron para mi. _

_Y volvió a atacar sus labios mientras sus manos masajeaban sus senos. Haciéndola ver estrellas de placer. Poco a poco el rubio se fue separando para comenzar un tortuoso camino hacia el sur. Besó y lamió cada pesazo de piel que se cruzó ante él, su cuello quedó marcado por sus labios, por sus dientes que mordieron su carne. Al instante siguiente eran los endurecidos pezones los que se encontraban en su boca. Calientes, sensibles, duros y erectos, se alzaban orgullosos deleitando el paladar de Draco. La piel de ella era lo mas delicioso que había probado y sus jadeos, sus excitantes gemidos, lo mejor que había escuchado. _

_Con una sonrisa lobuna, se despegó de ella, riendo complacido por el pequeño reproche que salió de los labios de la castaña, pero al segundo toda protesta quedó silenciada, callada por la boca de Draco, al tiempo que una de sus manos se apoderaba del pecho de la castaña y la otra se aventuraba hasta su entrepierna, acariciando con ímpetu aquel sexo protegido por la tela de los vaqueros, que a pesar de todo, no lograba detener el calor que de ahí emanaba, el efímero pero embriagador aroma a sexo, a mujer. _

_Ella gimió escandalosamente cuando la mano del rubio la tocó tan perfectamente. Fue tanto el placer de aquella caricia que separó sus labios de los de él para dejar caer su cabeza hacia tras. Luego bajó a mirarlo con sus ojos ensombrecidos, sonriéndole sexualmente. Y sin mediar palabra, llevó sus manos por el pecho de Draco, por sus hombros anchos, por su torso duro y firme, por su abdomen marcado. Dio con la orilla de la camiseta negra de él y lentamente comenzó a despojarlo de ella, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba._

—_Te quiero ahora—le dijo al oído. _

_Draco soltó un gemino al sentir como los dientes de la chica le mordían el lóbulo. _

_Se volvieron a besar y sin dejar de hacerlo, sus cuerpos unidos se dirigieron hasta la cama del lugar cayendo limpiamente sobre el colchón, con el cuerpo de Draco aprisionando a la castaña, la cual continuaba rodándolos por las caderas. _

_Mientras su labios se reconocían, las manos recorrían sus cuerpos, desnudándolos, despojándolos de toda prenda, hasta que quedaron libres de todas ellas; con su pieles tocándose, con el calor se su ser quemándoles el alma. _

_El sudor cubría cada rincón, cada centímetro de su piel. Decenas de gotas la recorrían libres, descendiendo por las laderas de sus pechos duros, por su vientre contraído de placer, por sus piernas largas y torneadas. _

_Mojándole la carne blanca y caliente, viajando por sus músculos tensos y marcados, por su espalda ancha, por sus brazos fuertes, por sus piernas poderosas, cayendo desde su frente, humedeciéndole los cabellos._

_El calor, el olor a hombre y a mujer era intenso, seductor. Llenándolos. Rodeándolos, impregnándose en sus seres, marcándolos para siempre. _

_El sol, ese que por fin se había dignado a salir, caía sobre sus cuerpos entrelazados haciendo brillar la humedad que los bañaba, dotándolos de un seductor brillo, volviendo sus pieles de un tono ligeramente dorado. _

_Sus labios le robaban el alma, probaban el sabor salado de su piel. Embebiéndose de su encendía. Cuando el no tenerlo dentro de ella se hizo insoportable, la castaña comenzó al mover atrevidamente sus caderas contra él, incitándolo tentándolo. Elevando su torso para que su pechos duros por la excitación le rozara la piel, para que la dureza de sus pezones se encontrara con la firmaza de sus pectorales. _

_Draco no necesitó mas para entender el mensaje, habilidosamente se acomodó entre las piernas de la castaña quien sin pensarlo se abrió para él. La miró una ultima vez a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, como queriendo comprobar que ella también quería lo que él. Ella cerró los ojos y le besó en los labios. _

_Y mientras sus bocas continuaban unidas Draco la penetró de un solo golpe, provocando que al instante la castaña se separara de sus labios para arquearse contra su cuerpo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito de placer. _

_Él se movía cadenciosamente dentro de ella, sentía la dureza de su miembro clavarse en su carne, cada vez mas intensamente cada vez mas profundo. Los gemidos escapabas libres de su boca mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer, mientras levantaba sus caderas en una perfecta sincronización a la de Draco, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, y sus piernas aprisionando sus caderas, haciendo presión contra su firme trasero en el momento justo en que él la penetraba. _

_De un momento a otro, abrazada por completo a Draco, el orgasmo atrapó a la castaña, haciéndola gritar como nunca antes. Sus fuerzas la abandonaron y dejó caer sus brazos y piernas sobre la cama. _

_Draco apretó los dientes, mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, dentro de su cuerpo lánguido y plagado de placer. La castaña comenzó de nueva a jadear y de una momento a otro un segundo orgasmo la invadió y arrastrándolo junto con ella, Draco soltó un gemido gutural, para después dejarse caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo de la castaña._

_Varias veces mas sus cuerpos se encontraron aquella noche. Varias veces mas el orgasmo los invadió haciéndolos gritar. _

_.._

_El ruido de la puerta siendo azotada lo hizo despertarse bruscamente. Abrió los ojos repentinamente al tiempo que sus manos se movían buscando aquel cuerpo caliente junto a su cuerpo, pero ya no estaba. Asustado se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama girando su rostro de un lado a otro en busca de la castaña._

_Entonces el ruido de la puerta volvió a llamas su intención. Imaginando que era ella, se puso los vaqueros negros sobre su cuerpo desnudo, solo se abrochó los primeros dos botones suficientes para que el pantalón se quedara en su lugar. _

_Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y con una sonrisa en los labios la abrió. No era su dulce Castaña quien lo esperaba._

—_Draco Malfoy—dijo uno de los dos corpulentos hombres vestidos de riguroso negro. _

_Draco se cruzó de brazos— ¿Quién pregunta por él?_

— _¿Eres no o no eres Draco Malfoy?_

—_Depende de quien pregunta._

_Los hombres se voltearon a mirase para después sacar las placas que lo identificaban como policías. _

—_¿Qué quieren?_

_Pero no contestaron al instante, en cambio uno de ellos entró al lugar y tras tomarlo rudamente por los hombros, los estrelló contra la pared._

— _¿Qué quieren?_

—_Draco Malfoy quedas detenido._

—_Se puede saber de qué viene todo esto._

—_Cómo si no lo supieras—contestó quien lo tenía sujeto por la espalda y comenzaba a esposar sus manos._

—_Quedas detenido por la muerte de Pansy Parkinson._

..

* * *

..

Draco se encontraba sentado el la orilla de la cama del hospital de la prisión vistiendo un limpio overol anaranjado. Su mente avocaba recuerdos dolorosos al tiempo que inconscientemente se tocaba la herida en su cuello.

No lo habían matado. Estaba vivo.

Pero de qué servia, si estaría encerrado por le resto de su vida.

—Señor Malfoy—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Él se levantó y giró hasta quedar de frente con la enfermera que lo había estado atendiendo todo ese tiempo.

—Hola—dijo.

Ella le sonrío antes de contestar—Hola ¿Cómo se siente?

Draco no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya verá que todo saldrá bien—él la miró alzando una ceja incrédulo—Ya verá que si, está vivo y eso es lo que importa.

— ¿Ya están aquí?—preguntó Draco.

—Si están afuera. Lo extrañare señor Malf…

—Draco—le interrumpió él.

—Te extrañaré Draco.

Draco pasó lento por su lado y cuando estaba a la misma altura de su hombro le dijo sin voltear a mirarla—Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien lo hace.

Después de eso, se encaminó hacia los guardias que lo llevarían de vuelta a la prisión, a la oscuridad de su celda, al encierro que eran sus recuerdos.

..

* * *

..

**N/a: **

Hola Cómo están?

Pues bien, tras tardarme casi….mucho tiempo en actualizar esta historia aquí esta de nuevo. Jamás abandonaré una historia, solo bueno las otras historias me han tendido algo ocupada.

Para aquellos que siguen La Dama, el próximo fin de semana tendrán nuevo capitulo, con mucho Dramione por supuesto.

Y hablando de Dramione…Qué les ha parecido este capítulo, esta historia. Realmente necesito saber sus opiniones, si les gustó, si no les gusto, en qué se puede mejorar.

Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomando el tiempo para leer esta historia. De verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Oks, me despido. Jejeje.

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Besos**

**Gely : )**


	4. Libertad

**Dulce Castaña.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios aquí mencionados son propiedad J.K Rowling.**

..

**Capitulo IV: Libertad. **

**..**

* * *

**..**

_Dulce Castaña…._

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe al momento en que aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

Había soñado con él…De nuevo.

Tras casi tres años, su voz grave y seductora se reproducía una y otra vez…resonando fuerte en su memoria.

Afuera el cielo seguía cayéndose a pedazos, el firmamento oscuro y siniestro retumbaba incesantemente, bañando los campos con torrenciales mantos de agua que caían sin parar.

Hacía frío…mucho….sin embargo ella podía sentir pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriéndole el cuello…cómo sus largos cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, a sus hombros…cómo las ropas de adherían a su piel…

Siempre era igual…todo el tiempo que su subconsciente evocaba su recuerdo y se lo mostraba en sueños.

Siempre veía su cuerpo desnudo frente a ella, sus ojos grises traspasándola, sus manos grandes y tibias recorriéndole la piel, el calor de su presencia…la protección que experimentó cuando estaba entre sus brazos…

_La libertad. _

Él trajo de vuelta a la vida a Hermione Granger…por él, gracias a él, ella volvió a ser ella…no el fantasma en que se había convertido….

_Dulce Castaña…_la había llamado él entre sueños aquel día… La acariciaba lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados y depositaba una serie de besos por sus pechos desnudos…Recitaba palabras susurrantes, llenas de promesas, de sueños jamás soñados que pugnaban por ser realidad, pero que ahí, en la oscuridad de una habitación de hotel, no parecían imposibles…La aferraba a su cuerpo tomándola posesivamente por la cintura, cómo si de un momento a otro ella fuese a escapar, como si fuese a huir dejándolo solo con su recuerdo…con las memorias que tarde o temprano vendría a atormentarlo, burlándose de él por no tenerla….

Pero lo hizo, escapó, no por cobardía, no por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar después, sino porque era lo correcto, era lo justo.

Ella sólo le había pedido una noche, esa noche…esa y nada más.

Y aunque hubiese querido permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que él le quisiera regalar, sabía que al final, un hombre como él, terminaría cansándose. Porque él es un ser libre, la clase de persona que no se ata a nada ni a nadie y ella no podía ser tan egoísta como para robarle tal derecho.

Aunque lo hubiese deseado con todo su corazón.

Y hubo un trueno más trayéndola a la realidad…un pulso acelerado…y la pequeña Cassie llorando asustada en su cuna.

Hermione se levantó presurosa hasta llegar a su hija; la niña la mirada con sus inmensos y penetrantes ojos grises bien abiertos, diminutas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello rubio y rizado completamente despeinado y los bracitos en alto pidiendo por su madre. La castaña la tomó delicadamente acomodándola contra su pecho y comenzó a pasearse con ella por la habitación para calmarla…Cassie se acorrucó en la protección que el cuerpo de su madre le brindaba, enterró la carita en su cuello y se aferró a ella con sus pequeños y delicados brazos.

De a poco la puerta de la pieza comenzó a abrirse.

Era Luna.

—¿Cómo está? La escuché llorar y me asusté—dijo la rubia mientras entraba al lugar y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con el alma mas tranquila al ver que la pequeña se encontraba bien.

Hermione le sonrió. La verdad era que no sabía qué haría si Luna no estuviese con ella. La rubia, además de la nana de Cassie, se había convertido en su confidente, en su amiga, en el respaldo que necesitaba. Esa chica que conoció por accidente en medio de la carretera de San Francisco-y fue accidente porque la chica había chocado contra un poste de luz y Hermione había corrido a socórrela-le brindaba mas apoyo del que jamás se pudo imaginar, Ella era la única que sabía de su historia con Draco Malefoy, ella era la única que sabía que él era el padre de la niña; ella la conocía a la perfección… la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Y a pesar de que la rubia creía en criaturas medio raras, Hermione sabía que nunca podría encontrar otra persona que quisiera más a Cassie y que la cuidara con el cariño y dedicación con el que la rubia lo hacía.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Se despertó por la tormenta y se asustó un poco.

La rubia asintió en silencio. Se quedó ahí sentada esperando a que la niña se durmiera, viendo cómo Hermione la mecía entre sus brazos, cómo peinaba sus cabellos finos y rizados, cómo le cantaba amorosamente una canción de cuna.

Pocos minutos después, la pequeña Cassie volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Luego de que Hermione la depositara en la cuna y le diera un beso en la mejilla, Luna le hizo una seña a la castaña para que se fueran a platicar a otra habitación.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas frente a frente con una humeante tasa de té entre las manos, calentando sus dedos fríos con el calor que traspasaba el vidrio. Después de un calido silencio Luna habló.

—Ya no puedes aplazarlo más. Tienes que enfrentarte a ella tarde o temprano.

La castaña la miró acongojada. —Lo sé, pero no me es fácil. No la he visto y ni he hablado con ella desde hace tres años, desde que me dejó tirada en la carretera. Y ahora que la vea no sé qué voy a decirle, no sé ni cómo debo de comportarme. Ella es la mujer mas difícil que he conocido, es…caprichosa y eso es algo que no soporto. En muchas ocasiones no la soporto, no se cómo Annie lo hace—. Se llevó lentamente el té a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. —Creo que soy la peor de las hijas.

—No lo eres, es sólo que no son compatibles, así de simple—dijo Luna resulta, como si se hubiese referido a una ecuación matemática, cómo dos mas dos son cuatro. — O a lo mejor tiene la cabeza llena de Blumms.

—¿Blumms?

—Ajá—replicó la rubia mientras movía la cabeza de arriba-abajo. —Son unos pequeños animalillos que se reproducen y crecen entre las pacas de heno y cuando son adultos vuelan por el aire…—Luna movió los brazos describiendo el movimiento ondulatorio de un "Blumm"—…hasta que encuentran un lugar donde morir. Y por lo regular eso lugar es el cabello de las personas, aunque en ocasiones se meten por el oído y pueden llegar hasta el cerebro—Luna se puso pensativa por un momento. — ¿Tu mamá tiene un granero no?

—Sí, pero no creo que….

—Ahí lo tienes, son los Blumms.

—Ya—fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir. Cuando el reloj de la rubia comenzó a sonar marcando las cuatro de la madrugada, Hermione se dio cuenta que era hora de volver a dormir.

Estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando la voz de Luna la detuvo.

—Recuerda que no puedes seguir evadiéndola.

—Lo sé, por eso iremos mañana—la rubia la miró con elocuencia. —Bueno, en una cuantas horas.

..

* * *

..

—La habitación de la señora Granger por favor—le dijo Hermione a la enfermera de la recepción.

La mujer, una tipa regordeta muy blanca, de cabellos rubios despeinados, cara inflada, y un ligero bigote de sudor sobre los labios, alzó la vista del ordenador y miró a la castaña con malos ojos.

— ¿Es usted hija de esa vieja bruja?

—Soy su hija, sí.

—No sabía que Lynnet tuviese otra hija aparte de Annie—replicó recorriéndola con la mirada de pies a cabeza, como evaluándola.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Claro que no lo sabía, que casi nadie lo sabía. Y es porque en realidad la castaña no era hija de Lynnet. Los verdaderos padres de Hermione, Frank y Jane Granger habían muerto cuando la chica tenía ocho años, y fueron sus tíos, Sam-quien era hermano de su padre-y Lynnet quienes se hicieron cargo de ella cuando quedó huérfana.

Cuando la castaña llegó a aquella casa, quedó muy claro que no era bien recibida por uno de los miembros de esa familia, su tía. Desde que ella puso un pie en aquel lugar, Lynnet Granger no hizo mas que humillarla, culpándola de cuanta cosa mala ocurría, poco a poco comenzó a querer controlar la vida de la chica; quería que hiciera exactamente lo que ella deseaba, que estudiara lo que ella quería que estudiara, que anduviera con quien ella escogiera….

Y para Hermione, una persona de carácter fuerte, decidido y orgulloso, eso era algo que no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. En un principio trato de adaptarse a la forma de ser de la mujer, siendo tan niña creía en todo lo que le decía, creía que era verdad, que ella tenía la culpa de muchas cosas, y que como su tía decía, todo se hacía por su bien. Pero conforme fue creciendo y la venda de la inocencia cayó de sus ojos, puedo ver con claridad la realidad, su tía Lynnet no la quería, simple y sencillamente no la quería.

¿Su tío Sam? Él poco a poco fue consumiéndose bajo el manto del alcohol, con los años dejó de ser el hombre amoroso que ella recordaba para darle paso al borracho delirante y deprimente en el que se convirtió. Ya no más tío Sam, el hombre responsable de su familia, el respetuoso, el honorable, ahora era el lamentable borracho del pueblo.

Hermione trató por todos los medios de ganarse el cariño de la mujer, de hacer todo lo que ella le pedía con tal de recibir tan sólo un poco de su afecto, de que la quisiera una décima parte de lo que quería a su prima Annie; pero por mas que se esforzó nunca logró satisfacerla…Ante los ojos de Lynnet Granger siempre sería la arrimada, la hija indeseable…el estorbo….Y Hermione se cansó de serlo.

Por eso nada mas cumplir la mayoría de edad se fue de aquel lugar, a buscar su propio camino…a ser ella misma, a luchar y a no dejarse de nadie como su padres se lo habían enseñando…a salir a delante y a esforzarse por sus sueños. Y esos deseos la llevaron hasta San Francisco donde estudió medicina y formó una familia con la que era feliz, mucho mas de lo que en nunca había sido…al menos hasta que duró.

— ¿Me podría decir en el número de la habitación por favor?—contestó al tiempo que hacía todo lo posible por contenerse, apretando las manos en puños a sus costados y respirando lo más serenamente posible.

—114.

—Gracias—. Hermione se dio media vuelta encaminándose a la habitación cuando la voz de la enfermera la detuvo.

—Y a ver si la saca del hospital, ya nadie la soportamos.

La castaña sonrió condescendientemente y luego continuó con su camino.

..

..

—Annie—llamó quedamente Hermione a su prima, quien al escuchar su voz se puso inmediatamente en pie.

—Hermione—dijo sorprendida. Se encaminó rápidamente hasta su prima y la abrazó fuertemente. —Creí que no vendrías—le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos, —cuando te hablé y te dije lo que le pasaba no te escuché muy convencida…

—A decir verdad yo también creí que no vendría, ya son muchos años sin verla y no sé sí ella me quiera ver a mi—Hermione dirigió la vista hasta la mujer de unos cincuenta años que dormía placidamente en la cama de aquella habitación; su tía Lynnet.

De pronto al verla así, tan pálida, claramente desmejorada y mas delgada que la ultima vez que la había visto, hizo que el corazón del Hermione se encogiera de dolor; aunque aquella nunca le tuvo ni un gesto de cariño, la castaña la quería demasiado- probablemente mas de lo que se merecía- y nunca hubiese sido ni remotamente capaz de abandonarla. —¿Cómo está?—dijo soltándose de su prima para acercarse hasta la cama y contemplar mejor a su tia.

—Bien—respondió la chica en un tono bajo de voz. Era una mujer de la misma edad de Hermione, de cabello castaño igual que ella pero el de ésta era muy liso y corto por arriba de los hombros. De unos claros ojos verdes y un pequeño lunar en donde terminaba su ceja izquierda. —El doctor dijo que fue un conato de infarto, que debía de cuidarse y estar tranquila. Aunque en estos días no lo ha estado mucho la verdad.

Hermione frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué?

—Ya la conoces, es algo caprichosa. Estaba en un habitación y pidió que la cambiaran porque el ruido de los elevadores no la dejaba dormir, y luego en otra y también la cambiaron porque según ella la enfermera trataba de matarla.

—¿Y ahora, por qué quieren que la cambien?—Ella conocía muy bien a tu tía, y sabía que nunca, nunca estaba conforme con nadie.

Annie bajó la mirada abochornada y dijo muy despacito. —Su compañera de cuarto—, respondió mientras señalaba con el pulgar a sus espaldas el biombo que protegía la identidad de quien ocupaba la otra cama. Detrás de la cortina un par de voces se escuchaban, un hombre y una mujer.

— ¿Quién….

—La vieja bruja de Zabini—Lynnet Granger había despertado y contestado la pregunta que Hermione no alcanzó a formular. —Tú aquí eh… ¿que quieres?

Por unos instantes las dos mujeres estuvieron mirándose en silencio. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza mientras las manos le comenzaban a sudar. A pesar de que llevaba muchos años fuera del yugo de su tía, su mirada fija y acusadora seguía afectándola en sobre manera.

El ligero carraspeo que Annie hizo a su lado, sacó a la castaña de su letargo.

—Tía, ¿cómo estás?—dio un paso al frente deteniéndose junto a la cama de la mujer. Trató de tomarla de las manos pero ésta no se lo permitió.

—Viva, y no gracias a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo la llamé madre—se adelantó Annie.

—Ya veo, te dijeron que me estaba muriendo y viniste a disfrutar el acto de verme fallecer. ¿No es así?

—No…cómo…

—Siempre fuiste una desagradecida. Nunca supiste valoras todo lo que hice por ti. Nunca. Siempre tan egoísta, siempre pensado sólo en ti. Eres como tu madre.

—A ella déjala fuera de esto. No tienes derecho a mencionarla, siempre fue mejor mujer que tú—la sangre hervía en las venas de Hermione y le era casi imposible controlarse. Sabía que no debía de hablare así, pero todo era mas fuerte que ella.

— ¡Niña insolente, pero cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Así, después de todo lo que hice por ti!

— ¡¿Qué hiciste tu por mi? Nada, ni hiciste nada. Lo único que obtuve de ti fueron malos tratos y humillaciones, querías controlar mi vida como lo haces con la vida de Annie, cómo lo hiciste con la vida de mi tío Sam. Si alguien lo llevó al alcoholismo fuiste tú, si alguien lo llevó a al muerte fuiste tú.

— ¡Basta!—el grito de Annie retumbó en el lugar. —Por favor, basta. —Hermione llevó los ojos hasta su prima sintiéndose de pronto culpable y avergonzada de si misma, al ver como dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento—murmuró por lo bajo. Tomó su bolso y salió del lugar.

..

..

—No pienso volver ahí Luna. No lo haré—decía la castaña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del estacionamiento de hospital. —Sigue igual que siempre, que dios me perdone pero sigue siendo la misma maldita bruja que he conocido toda mi vida, la misma que me dejó tirada aquel día en la carretera.

—Se va a morir Hermione—dijo Luna con toda tranquilidad. La pequeña Cassie las miraba desde su cochecito con sus inmensos ojos grises que iban de su madre a Luna.

— ¿Qué?—resopló Hermione algo escandalizada—. Sabes Luna, en ocasiones eres horrendamente honesta.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. —Toma nena—dijo mientras le devolvía a Cassie la sonaja. La niña rió escandalosamente. —Sólo un poco, pero sabes que es la verdad. Tu tía está enferma, y bueno, cuando _eso_ pasé, ¿no crees que sería mejor que sucediera estando en buenos términos con ella?

—Yo jamás voy a estar en buenos términos con ella, eso me queda muy claro.

—Pero al menor tú lo intentaste, ¿no?.

— ¡Hermione!—gritaron su nombre a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para descubrir que era su prima, quien corría hasta ella con la congoja pintada en su rostro.

—Annie, ¿está bien?

—Sí—contestó una vez que llegó ante ella. —Quiere verte.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a ver a su amiga Luna, la rubia alzó una ceja y subió los hombros.

..

..

—Pasen—se escuchó la voz de Lynnet que decía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—"Como si el cuarto fuera solo tuyo vieja bruja"—replicó alguien.

— ¡Oh cállate arpía del demonio!—grito la mujer justo en el instante en que Hermione entraba a la habitación. Detrás de ella, Annie cerraba la puerta. —Tu otra vez. Annie me dijo que volvería para pedirme una disculpa, así que adelante, te escucho—dijo resulta mientras alzaba la barbilla y alisaba las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas.

Hermione levantó una ceja mirando inquisidora a su prima. Annie desvió la mirada.

—Se que lo que hice estuvo mal—comenzó Hermione escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. —Lo reconozco, no debí haberte gritado como lo hice.

— ¿Y?

—Y lo lamento. Pero debes de estar conciente que tú también hiciste mal. Jamás debiste de expresarte así de mi madre. Y mientras lo sigas haciendo, yo seguiré defendiéndola aunque te moleste.

— ¿No me digas que esperas mi disculpa?

—Es lo mínimo que espero de ti tía.

—Pues para que te enteres, no lo haré, y no lo haré porque sé que lo que dije es verdad. Tu madre fue una mujer arrogante y orgullosa que jamás mereció que tu padre la quisiera como la quiso.

—¿ Y tú sí lo merecías tía? —replicó Hermione venenosamente, los ojos eran un par de redigas y las uñas se le enterraban en la pie de la palma de sus manos haciéndole daño. —¿Tú si eras merecedora del amor de mi padre? ¿Fue por eso que siempre me odiaste, fue por eso que llevaste a mi tío a la perdición?

—No digas estupideces. Yo amé a Sammuel con todo mi corazón—dijo con un tono lastimero en la voz.

—Mientes. Mientes y no soportas que te diga la verdad.

—Hermione por favor—intentó calmarla Annie, pero la castaña la ignoró.

—Fue por eso que me abandonaste aquel día en la carretera hace tres años, me dejaste ahí sin importarte qué me podía pasar, en medio de la nada, en medio de la tormenta. ¡Y todo porque no soportarte que te dijera la verdad, que tú mataste a mi tío Sam!

—Eres tú—dijo de repente la voz de un hombre que salía de detrás del biombo que separaba ambas camas. —Eres tú, existes.

—No lo escuches Hermione, cariño por favor no lo escuches—decía Lynnet a la desesperada. Hermione la miraba de hito en hito, pasando sus ojos del ella al hombre alto y moreno que la miraba los ojos verdes llenos de odio.

— ¿Qué…—trató de decir confundida.

—Te perdono, por todo lo malo que me has hecho, te perdono, pero no escuches a este patán—la mujer se había incorporado hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas y tomar a Hermione de la mano. En su mirada descubrió miedo, y a causa de éste, una solitaria lágrima mojaba sus mejillas.

—Dulce castaña—resopló el hombre. Con furia se acercó hasta Hermione, la tomó por los hombros y comenzó agitarla bruscamente. Enterraba tanto los dedos fuertes y morenos en la piel de Hermione que dolía.

Ella estaba en shock, mirando cómo el hombre aquel trataba de matarla a punta de miradas cargadas de odio. La voz se había escapado, su cerebro no parecía poder procesar la información, y el aire comenzaba a fallarle.

—Dulce castaña. Eres tú la mujer de la que habló, la mujer con la que Draco pasó la noche. Aquella de quien no sabía su nombre. Sólo era la dulce castaña. —La ira brillaba viva y quemante en los ojos del chico. —Por tu culpa mi amigo está en la cárcel, jamás apareciste y él fue a dar preso por un asesinato que no cometió. Yo mismo tuve que atestiguar que aquel día fue a mirar a Pansy, ¡yo mismo!...pero nadie le creyó, nadie creyó en él más que yo.

— ¡No!—grito Hermione al comprender que quién hablaba, de comprender lo que había causado. — ¡No!—gritó desesperada mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente aún sujeta por las manos de aquel desconocido.

— ¡Tres años! ¡Lleva tres años encerrado! ¡Draco lleva preso tres años por tu culpa, porque lo abandonaste!

— ¡CALLATE!—gritó Lynnet, presa de miedo. —No lo escuches hija mía, no lo escuches. ¡Miente, él miente!

Entonces Hermione lo comprendió. Fue como si un inmenso mazo golpeara su cabeza dejándola momentáneamente aturdida. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, rezando para que todo se tratara de un horrible sueño. Todo. Pero al abrirlos de nuevo la realidad se cernió sobre ella. Alzó la vista para posarlas sobre las obres verdes intensas de aquel hombre, tratando de decirle con la mirada, lo que sabia, no le creería con palabras.

Lo miró intensa y fijamente, suplicándole, rogándole por que creyera en ella aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Lentamente Blaise Zabini dejó de sujetarla con demasiada fuerza, fue soltando su agarre y avergonzado por su comportamiento bajó la mira unos instantes, para volverla después hasta Hermione, ella le miró por última vez y él, con un movimiento de cabeza, la acepto.

Creyó en lo que ella le decía.

— ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Maldita sea lo sabía y aun así no hiciste nada por evitarlo!. ¡Dejaste que metieran a un hombre inocente a la cárcel! —Hermione estaba descontrolada, le gritaba con el más profundo desprecio a la mujer frente a ella, los ojos le brillaban de furia y el cuerpo le temblaba de puro coraje contenido.

—Ese Draco Malefoy de se lo merecía. Es un ser despreciable.

— ¡NO, EL SER DESPRECIABLE ERES TÚ!

—Hermione no…

— ¡Silencio Annie, vete enterando de la clase de mujer que es tu madre! Sabías que era yo la mujer de la que hablaban, sabías que era yo quien pasó la noche con él, que era inocente. Y lo sabías porque fuiste tú misma quien me tiró en aquella carretera. ¡Pudiste hablarme, pudiste evitar que se cometiera una injusticia! —Hermione se alzó en toda su altura y miró con desprecio a al mujer. —Pero ya no más. No más.

— ¿Qué…qué piensa hacer?—preguntó la mujer con miedo.

—Lo que debía de haber hecho hace tres años tía.

..

* * *

..

—No quiere verla señorita—le dijo el guardia.

—Lo mejor será que lo dejé donde está—resopló el abogado de Draco Malefoy, un tal Peter Pettigrew. —Es un asesino, se merece éste lugar.

—Es hombre inocente, y merece estar libre y no es una prisión. ¿Y usted dice ser su abogado? —bufó Hermione mirando con desprecio y repugnancia al hombre con cara de rata frente a ella. —Espere—le dijo al guardia que estaba por irse. Éste dio media vuelta y esperó a la chica. Hermione comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de su bolso un papel y pluma. Escribió en ella dos palabras, dobló el papel por la mitad y se lo tendió al guardia. —Déselo por favor, el sabrá qué significa.

El guardia asintió y salió del lugar.

—No sé porqué se toma tantas molestias. Malefoy le hace mejor a la sociedad aquí adentro que allá afuera—dijo el que era el director de la prisión, Carl Montague—. Además usted no lo conoce, ya no es más el hombre que usted conoció—el hombre la miró lascivamente mientras decía estas ultimas palabra y Hermione comprendió a qué se refería.

—Es el hombre que este lugar hizo de él. Es en lo que cualquiera de nosotros se convertiría cuando se está preso y se sabe inocente.

—No se equivoque señorita, Malefoy es un asesino, y puede que tal vez no haya matado a Parkinson, pero sí mató a un hombre estando en prisión—dijo el abogado.

—Fue en defensa propia. ¿O qué haría usted en su lugar, se dejaría matar?

Pero Hermione no supo qué haría el tipo aquel porque en ese instante las rejas que rodeaban la sala de visitas se abrieron dándole paso a dos hombres.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

Aquel definitivamente no era el hombre que recordaba. Sólo el cabello rubio platino seguía igual, sólo eso, pero nada mas.

Encadenado de pies y manos, Draco avanzaba lentamente hasta ellos con la mirada baja. Su caminar era lastimero, como si cada paso fuera doloroso, como si cada centímetro recorrido le exigiera a su alma el último aliento de vida.

Ya no quedaba rastro de su altivez, de aquella aura de grandiosidad que lo rodeaba. No había orgullo en su caminar….ni seguridad en su andar…ya no era el hombre que ella había conocido. No era Draco Malefoy.

Aquel era un animal herido, un hombre acabado al que se le habían agotado las ganas de vivir…no importaba si moría o vivía.

Le habían robado su dignidad…su libertad.

Con un inmenso nudo en la garganta y el dolor atenazando su pecho, Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta él. Estuvo tentada a tocarlo, a levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla, pero no se atrevió.

—Draco—lo llamó. Pero él no respondió. —Draco—repitió con mayor ímpetu.

Fue entonces que él reaccionó…cómo no hacerlo si recordaba aquella voz….cómo no hacerlo si sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en las noches de su miserable existencia….su había memorizado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, si había conservado el olor de sus cabellos…la suavidad de su piel impregnada a la suya.

Alzó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Y fue entonces que Hermione se sintió realmente culpable…el ser más miserable sobre el planeta…el mas mezquino…Despreciable.

Poco del Draco que ella recordaba se conservaba en aquel rostro.

La piel pálida, de un tono casi enfermizo se pegaba a los huesos de su rostro dándole un aspecto cadavérico…las mejillas hundidas…los labios partidos…una insipiente barba castaña adornando su mentón…pero sus ojos…aquellos no era sus ojos..no podían serlo.

¿Dónde quedó el brillo?

¿Dónde quedó el orgullo?

La arrogancia…la seguridad…la pasión en ellos…

¿Dónde estaba?

La astucia…

Ese poder que la hacía estremecer…

¿Dónde?

Ella había acabado con todo eso….todo por su egoísmo…por cobardía.

—Tú—dijo el con voz ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo.

—Perdóname—Ella intentó acercarse a él, pero Draco retrocedió inmediatamente, como si le temiera…Hermione bajó la mirada forzándose a no soltar las lágrimas que luchaba por escapar. —He venido a sacarte de aquí.

—Demasiado tarde. Es aquí donde pertenezco, me he convertido en un asesino. Si esto es lo que querías hacer de mí, felicidades lo has logrado. Ahora no quiero volver a verte. Lárgate, eres experta en eso.

—No por favor escúchame—dijo Hermione ahora sin poder contener las lagrimas. —No quería hacerlo, yo no sabía…Draco por favor—ella intentó acercarse hasta él pero no se lo permitió.

— ¡No te acerques!—exclamo Draco dando un brusco paso hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo tropezó con las cadenas que adornaban sus pies y inevitablemente cayó estrepitosamente.

— ¡Ay!—se quejó Hermione mientras se tomaba el muslo. Una de las cadenas que sujetaban a Draco logró alcanzarla y pegarle fuertemente en la pierna.

Cuando el guardia se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba herida, se lazó sobre Draco y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente, pegándole patadas en el abdomen mientras en se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de protegerse, pero no hacía nada por defenderse.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor no lo lastime! —En un acto impensado, Hermione se interpuso entre el guardia y Draco protegiendo a éste último con su cuerpo. —Por favor déjelo—, decía mientras se hincaba junto al rubio.

—Pero la lastimó—, replicó el guardia respirando agitadamente. Aun sentados en la mesa del la sala, el abogado y el director sólo miraba pero no intervenían. Odiaban a Draco Malefoy, se merecía lo que le pasaba.

—Yo tuve la culpa, no debí acercarme a él —, llevo su mirada hasta Draco y lo llamó mientras intentaba ver cómo estaba. —Draco.

Pero cuando él pareció darse cuenta que ella lo estaba tocando, cuando sintió su aroma, su cuerpo cerca de él, se puso en pie inmediatamente como lo hace un animal herido.

—Tú me hiciste esto, contempla tu obra, tu culpa. No intentes remediarlo.

Draco se dio media vuelta y, haciéndole una seña al guardia, los dos salieron del lugar.

— ¿Aún quiere sacarlo de aquí señorita?—resopló el abogado con una sonrisa de enfermiza satisfacción en la cara.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Sé que tardé siglos en actualizar la historia…sólo puedo decir: La Universidad es la culpable.

Pero eso ha quedado atrás, salí de vacaciones y ahora tendrán actualizaciones mas seguidas…promesa…jejejeje.

Bien, creo que ya notaron que le cambié el titulo a la historia, es algo que sentí que debía de hacer. No me sentía a gusto con el titulo anterior…creo que este es mas mío, mas personal.

Oks…GRACIAS A TODAS Y A TODOS LO QUE ME LEEN...GRACIAS QUIENES MUY AMABLEMENTE ME HAN DEJANDO SU COMETARIO...O QUE ME HAN HECHO SABER QUE LA HISTORIA DE SU AGRADO...Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN DESDE EL ANONIMATO.

GRACIAS A: **vero, LithiumGahan, velvet9uchiha, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, -Mirixhita-, nenika, AliceEvelyn90, , barbiiie, luna-maga, kiiLlii, Mina-MiLibro, **

Oks eso es todo, espero opiniones, comentarios, sugerencia…o jitomatazos…lo que mas les guste.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**UN BESO ENORME.**

**GELY : )**


	5. Marcado

**Dulce Castaña.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios que el lector reconozca son propiedad de la fantástica JK. Rowling.**

**..**

**Capítulo V: Marcado. **

**..**

* * *

**..**

El sol del amanecer daba de lleno contra sus ojos, se reflejaba en el brillante asfalto de la carretera haciendo aun mas intenso el resplandor que por momentos le lastimaba los ojos.

Pasar tres años confinado en una celda y rodeado de oscuridad tenía sus consecuencias.

Fastidiado y entrecerrando los ojos, Draco decidió ponerse sus lentes oscuros tipo _Ray Ban_; el cabello rubio mas largo de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo, se alzaba a causa del aire que entraba a raudales por la ventana completamente abierta, con el rostro duro e inexpresivo y vestido totalmente de negro, manejaba aceleradamente, sobrepasando el limite permitido.

Por primera vez sentía la sensación de libertad llenando su organismo, el viento helado azotaba su mejillas, calando profundo en su piel, en sus brazos expuestos al tener las mangas de la camisa dobladas, en su cuello pálido….Era la libertad en todo su esplendor, como él siempre lo había soñado, mas sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse extraño, ajeno a todo, era como si alguien de su tipo no tuviese ningún derecho de andar entre aquellas personas…

_Estaba Marcado._

Si bien lo habían metido a la cárcel por un crimen que él no cometió, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre….podría alegar que fue en defensa propia, que lo hizo para salvar su vida, y en no estaría mintiendo, pero a todo esos, a la sociedad en la que vivía, sus explicaciones, sus motivos no les interesaban….

Era un ex convicto asesino y punto….

Y nada, nada, lo podía cambiar.

Draco disminuyó la velocidad en el momento en que entraba a una de las calles que rodeaban el pueblo.

Pasaba sus ojos implacables sobre cada punto, cada pequeño detalle, intentando descubrir, saber de un solo golpe todo lo que se perdió en tres años, si embargo muy pronto se dio cuanta que nada o casi nada había cambiado y eso le parecía increíble: las mismas caras acusadoras y chismosas asomándose por la ventana, las mismas casas, los mismos viejos sentados en el porche de sus casas, las mismas mujeres regando los rosales, los mismo niños-aunque mas grandes-corriendo en los parques….

Todo seguía igual…y sin embargo él paladeaba cada sensación, cada grito que llegada hasta sus oídos, cada sonido…cada gesto, cada movimiento, con una intensidad indescriptible….se sentía sediento de vida…la cárcel le había quitado mucho.

—Como verás, muy pocas cosas han cambiado. Es un pueblo de costumbres…—dijo Blaise Zabini quien le hacía de copiloto. Él mismo había ido por Draco cuando éste salió de la prisión tan solo un par de horas atrás y desde que ese momento, después de un fuerte abrazo, un apretón de manos y un _"Hermano me da gusto tenerte de vuelta_" el moreno se había sumido en un completo mutismo.

Draco se había dado cuenta que en un par de ocasiones Blaise abría la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente después la cerraba sin articular palabra, además que en contadas ocasiones lo notó tenso y un tanto incomodo; el rubio no lo culpaba, estar en encerrado en un auto con un ex prisionero no debía de ser nada fácil.

—Y dime, —comenzó Draco para liberar un poco las tensiones— ¿cómo está tu mamá?

Blaise bufó antes de contestar: —Bien, mucho mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos, eso de lo puedo jurar.

—Pero estuvo un tiempo en el hospital.

—Sí, ya no es una jovencita aunque ella aún no lo quiera aceptar y a pesar de que sé que no debería de alegrarme, le doy gracias a dios por esa pequeña recaída que tuvo, porque de no haber sido así, yo nunca hubiese dado con tu castaña.

Draco bufó cundo escuchó el "tu castaña"

Y es que era verdad; ésa vez, cuando Hermione estuvo aquel día en el hospital visitando a la bruja de Lynette, él, Blaise, estaba curiosamente en la misma habitación pero del otro lado del biombo visitando a su madre. Su mamá, Torrance Zabini, se había estado quejando toda la tarde porque era la "vecina" de una vieja tan insoportable como Lynette Granger, así que como buen hijo que era, Blaise fue a tratar de hacer sentir mejor a su mamá procurando hasta lo imposible para que la cambiaran de habitación y justo en el momento en que fue a avisarle a su madre que lo había conseguido, fue que escuchó la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a tan solo unos metro de él.

Ese día tanto él como Draco fueron golpeados por una racha de suerte… "el destino" le había dicho su madre, pero él no lo creía, no era de la clase de hombres que cree en esas tonterías, -como las llamaba-…para él todo eran decisiones, acciones…o lo haces o no lo haces….

No quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese estado en aquel lugar, aquel día, a aquella justa hora…no quería ni pensar cuál hubiera sido el desenlace en la vida de su amigo Draco Malefoy.

El mutismo se cernió de nuevo sobre los dos amigos, pero poco duró ya que Blaise ahora que había empezado no se podía callar.

—Vamos Draco, sabes que es verdad. Sabes que si no hubiese sido por ella en estos justos instantes estaría visitándote en prisión—Draco no dijo nada. — Me consta que ella hizo hasta lo imposible para sacarte de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Se tardó seis meses—gruñó el rubio.

—Y según tengo entendido fue en un tiempo record. Créeme hermano, todavía estarías tras barrotes de no ser porque Hermione es amiga del jefe de justicia, este tal Potter.

Draco volteó a verlo, aun traía los lentes puestos, pero Blaise podía sentir todo el peso de aquella mirad cayendo sobre él.

—Así que ahora es Hermione, hace unos momentos era "Tu castaña" y hace unos mese era Granger—, siseó.

Blaise se removió en su asiento un tanto incomodo. —Bueno en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que es una persona noble—se detuvo un momento pero después se aventuró a seguir, — he salido un par de veces a cenar con ella, es inteligente, divertida…

— ¡Oh vamos Santa Granger!—se burló Draco, pero Blaise alcanzó identificar un dejo de… ¿celos?— ¿Por qué no la haces tu esposa, le pones una enorme casa y tienen un montón de niños?

Blaise lo miró intensamente como dolido por las palabras de su amigo.

—Además, —inició Draco—es una Granger no puede ser buena como tú dices…Nada que venga de esa familia puede ser bueno.

—Creo que te equivocas—replicó resuelto el moreno y Draco volvió a bufar.

—Por favor Blaise…

—Es verdad, te lo digo yo que en este tiempo he llegado a conocerla, a ella y a Luna—guardó silencio mientras se perdía por un momento en sus propios pensamientos. — ¿Sabías que tiene una hija?—soltó de pronto.

— ¿Quién, la tal Luna?

— ¡No!—resopló espantado Blaise, como si la sola idea fuese inconcebible—Hermione, y se me permites opinar…

—No te lo permito

El moreno se encogió de hombros—No me importa, de todas maneras te lo voy a decir.

— ¿Entonces por qué me pides permiso si de todas maneras me vas a decir?—preguntó el rubio mordazmente mientras giraba el volante hacia la izquierda adentrándose en el mero centro de Owltown, un pueblo en el condado de Oxford (1).

—Tan sólo lo decía para incluirte en la conversación, pero como te decía, ella, Hermione tiene una hija, Cassie se llama.

Draco desvió su atención tan solo un segundo de la calle para posarla en Blaise y luego de nuevo en la calle.

—Y me atrevo decir que esa niña, me recuerda mucho a…

—Mira Blaise si lo que intentas hacer es ablandarme al dejarme saber que tiene una hija, no lo vas a conseguir. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Pero es absurdo y lo sabes!

Draco frenó de pronto, se quitó los lentes y miró fijamente a Blaise quien no se dejó intimidar ante la feroz mirada de su amigo. —Lo único que sé es que ella me quitó mi libertad, que me traicionó, que por su culpa estuve tres años, tres encerrado, pudriéndome en una prisión por algo que no cometí—desvió su mira del moreno dejando que ésta vagara, se perdiera entre la nada. —Y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Hermione Granger va a pagar por lo que me hizo.

El rubio guardó silencio, hundiéndose entre sus memorias, esas que viajaban entre aquella noche de pasión que vivió entre sus brazos, los tres largos años de prisión y el rostro de Pansy mirándolo por ultima vez…

—Y si descubro que ella es cómplice de la muerte de Pansy, no le alcanzará una vida para pagar, ni todo el sufrimiento bastara para borrar sus culpas.

—Draco estás…

—Ahí está—dijo de pronto Draco.

— ¿Qué, quien…—Blaise confundido, siguió la dirección de los ojos de su amigo hasta que lo descubrió. —Oh no Draco, qué…—pero el rubio no lo escuchaba pues rápidamente se deshizo del cinturón se seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche para comenzar a encaminarse hasta su objetivo. Zabini reaccionó al instante, moviéndose aceleradamente logró detener a su amigo cuando éste ya estaba varios metros lejos del auto. Lo tomó por el antebrazo—se puede sabe qué mierda vas a hacer ahora—dijo con los labios apretados.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. —Sólo pienso saludar a una vieja amiga.

—No cometas una estupidez.

—No la haré, al menos no una lo suficientemente grande como para volver a la cárcel—después de esto se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Blaise y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la plaza del pueblo.

El moreno sólo pudo exclamar: — ¡Mierda!

..

* * *

..

—Luna, ¿no nos falta nada?—preguntó Hermione sin levantar la vista de la lista de compras que llevaba— ¿Luna, Luna?—alzó el rostro al no tener respuestas. —Luna dónde…ah, ahí están.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó instantáneamente al ser marcado por una inmensa sonrisa.

—¡Mami!—gritó una hermosa rubia de brillantes ojos grises y cabello rizado, desde los brazos de Luna. La pequeña aplaudía feliz, mientras reía emocionada. —Mami, mida a Duna….mida Duna—dijo entre carcajadas.

Y es que no era para menos, la rubia Luna no paraba de hacer muecas y gestos sin quitarse unos inmensos lentes morados con forma de estrella que hacían reír a la niña. La chica hizo una mueca especialmente chistosa y Cassie pegó un tremendo grito de felicidad que retumbó en toda la tienda.

—Basta Luna—dijo Hermione entre risas, contagiada por la felicidad de Cassie quien seguía dando brincos en los brazos de Luna y aplaudiendo. —Vas a hacer que le duela el estomago.

Luna acomodó a la niña en el cochecito. —Nee, si le encanta. ¿Verdad que te encanta pequeña?—le preguntaba mientras hundía el rostro en la panza de la niña y le hacia cosquillas.

—¡Di! ¡Duna, Duna!

Luna se alzó, se quitó los lentes y se los tendió a la bebé. —Ves Mione. Si esta Cassie en una total loquita… ¿a que si pequeña?

—¡Di!

—Sí, sí, es una loquita. Pero creo que esta loquita ya debe de descansar. ¿Por qué no la llevas al coche? Yo termino de hacer las compras.

— ¿Segura?—la castaña asintió. — ¿No me necesitas?

—Nop, anda ve. Hazla dormir un poco.

—Hasta crees. A esta cosita todavía le queda mucha pila—las dos mujeres llevaron sus mirada hasta Cassie quien las recibió con los inmensos lentes puestos, lentes que apenas se sostenían en su carita. —Ves.

—Hasta luego tesoro—se despidió Hermione de la niña con un beso.

—Hasta duego tesodo—repitió la niña.

..

..

Hermione ya llevaba seis meses en aquel lugar. Lo que había iniciado como una visita de entrada por salida, se había convertido en una estadía de tiempo indefinido. Y es que la castaña había descubierto que le encantaba vivir ahí, le gustaba levantarse por la mañanas en su pequeña pero hermosa casa cerca de la plaza del pueblo y escuchar el ruido de la gente en la calle, de las bicicletas de los chicos, abrir su ventana y mirar a las personas pasar…así como los verdes campos que se extendían mas allá hasta casi tocar infinito. Bajar a la cocina y encontrar a su la pequeña Cassie sentada sobre su silla para bébes comiendo su papilla y oler el aroma del delicioso café que preparaba Luna.

Disfrutaba ir a la escuela primaria y cumplir con su trabajo de doctora. Le gustaba curar las raspaduras de los niños, aliviar los dolores de panza, calmar a los papás primerizos… Pero sobre todo disfrutaba poder jugar con su hija por las tardes en el tranquilo parque; llevarla de la mano, levantarla cuando se caía, le gustaba verla sonreír, verla feliz, y en ese lugar, Owltown, lo había encontrado.

Por primera vez en la vida se sentía completa, realizada como madre y como profesional. Era increíble como la vida nos puede sorprender en el lugar que menos lo esperábamos. Muchos años atrás había salido de ahí librándose del yugo de su tía Lynette, había escapado del dolor, de la humillación y desprecio al que era sometida, para buscar su destino muy lejos de ahí, en San Francisco.

En aquella ciudad encontró la felicidad, ahí terminó sus estudios, halló el amor y formó una familia, pero también fue ahí donde todo lo perdió, donde ella se perdió.

Ahora se le hacía de lo mas curioso que fuera aquí, en Owltown, aquel lugar del que un día escapó, donde ella se volviera a encontrar, en donde un extraño le mostró en una sola noche lo que en toda su vida no había aprendido y que fuese ése mismo extraño quien le diera el mayor regalo de su vida, su pequeña niña Cassie.

Ya todo había quedado atrás, ya todo sufrimiento había quedado atrás, después de años de intentarlo había logrado zafarse de su tía Lynette. Ahora era lo que siempre fue, una extraña que se cruzaba en la calle, ya no era nadie, ninguna de las dos significaban nada en la vida de la otra. No era lo que Hermione quería, ella no era lo que deseaba, pero su tía se lo ganó total y completamente, ella ya la había perdonado…sólo esperaba que un día la propia Lynette se pudiera perdonar a si misma.

Su conciencia estaba tranquila pues había hecho lo correcto al sacar a Draco Malefoy de la cárcel a pesar de que todos se pusieron en su contra. Ahora lo único que quería era vivir en paz, vivir con su nena y quién sabe, tal vez algún día encontrar de nuevo el amor.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que sería ése mismo hombre cuya libertad peleó el que le haría ver su suerte, que sería el mismo extraño que dejó un día el que se metería una vez mas en su vida, el que haría temblar sus cimientos, el que le mostraría las mejores cosas de su existencia, pero también unas de las peores.

Porque el momento, lo que a ella mas le preocupaba era alcanzar el condenado cereal favorito de Cassie que ni poniéndose de puntitas alcanzaba. Sí era ése, ése que se encontraba en lo más alto del último estante de toda la tienda, el mismo que estaba tan lejos que no se miraba por ningún lado una sola alma que pudiese ayudarla.

Pero entonces una mano salida de la nada lo tomó por ella.

—Gracias—dijo aceptando el cereal al tiempo que se arreglaba la blusa. —No lo habría alcanzado nunca si usted…—pero entonces alzó la vista y lo miró. —Tú—dijo sorprendida con un hilo de voz.

Draco sonrió de medio lado disfrutando al máximo el asombro que había causado en ella. Era justo lo que quería, el seguir siendo lo suficientemente importante en su vida como para que su sola presencia la perturbara de la manera que, claramente, lo hacía.

La había visto desde el coche en el momento justo en que la castaña entraba en el supermercado; la había visto y simplemente no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad. Mientras caminaba hasta ella no podía dejar de decirse que esa sensación en su pecho, el revoloteó en su estomago no era de emoción al verla, era de odio al verla. Se decía que su necesidad radicaba en el deseo que tenía por hacerla sufrir.

Tal vez si Draco la hubiese divisado unos segundos antes, habría visto a un par de rubias caminar frente a ella, aun mas, si Draco no se hubiese esperado casi media hora en entrar el lugar y si no se hubiese agachado a recoger en cigarro que se cayó de su mano en el momento justo en que aquella dos rubias salían de la tienda, una mas pequeña que la otra, lo suficientemente pequeña para que fuera en un cochecito de bebé y lo suficientemente parecida a él, habría notado como su corazón se detenía al caer en la cuenta de que era su hija.

Pero el habría no existe, el hubiese no existe y por lo tanto un hubo nada ni nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

—Sí yo—Draco ladeó la cabeza para mirarla de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que la castaña seguía tan hermosa, inclusive más hermosa de lo que él la recordaba. La vio desviar la mirada incomoda ante su claro barrido, sonrió aun mas complacido. — ¿me extrañaste?

Hermione levantó el rostro, alzó la barbilla. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio se recargó contra el estante de cereales tardándose mucho en contestar.

—Te pregunté que si qué haces aquí.

—Visitando, recordando viejos lugares—, se encogió de hombros. —Verás estuve casi tres años en la cárcel pero, no se si te habrás enterado, soy un hombre libre y ahora puedo andar por donde yo quiera—las castaña se tensó—pero claro, eso tu ya lo sabes, si fuiste tu la culpable de mi encierro.

—Yo no fui culpable de nada, y no sé si te habrás enterado pero fui yo quien te sacó de ahí. Si no fuera por mí seguirías tras las rejas.

—Y qué se supone que debo de hacer Granger, ¿agradecértelo?—el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña, quien con los ojos muy abiertos caminaba hacia tras intentado poner la mayor distancia hasta que un pilar a su espalda se lo impidió.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿no crees? eso, y dejarme en paz.

—Pues cómo vez que no quiero—Draco levantó los brazos hasta situarlos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña cerrándole toda ruta de escape. —Me debes tres años de mi vida Granger y me los vas pagar.

De pronto vio aquella misma fuerza brillando en los ojos de Hermione Granger, el mismo carácter valiente y decidido que lo cautivó años atrás. Vio su espíritu indomable, su candor, su entereza, y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado volvió a despertar las mismas emociones en él. Las mismas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de besar sus labios, de tocar su cuerpo, de tenerla junto a él y nunca separarse.

—Yo no te debo nada, —habló Hermione trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, porque sí, ésa era su nueva realidad, una realidad en la que él la despreciaba, en la que ella era culpable, y donde le haría pagar—tengo mi conciencia tranquila, sé lo que hice y lo que no. Sé que no soy culpable de nada, que yo no te metí en ningún lugar, así como también sé que yo te saqué de donde estabas y que ahora lo único que quiero es que te mantengas alejada de nosotras.

— ¿Nosotras?…así, de ti y de tu hija—por primera vez Draco vio el miedo en los ojos de Hermione y no pudo menos que sonreír satisfecho—sí Granger, me han hablado de ella, a decir verdad me muero por conocerla.

— ¡Mantente alejado de mi hija Draco Malefoy!—rugió Hermione embravecida iniciando una serie de golpes sobre el pecho de Draco. Sabía que a un hombre tan fuerte y poderoso como a él no le hacía ni el menor de los daños, pero aun así, no podía controlarse, la sola idea de que él pudiese lastimar a su hija la volvía loca— ¡ni si te ocurra acercarte por que soy capaz de…!

Draco la tomó con una mano por las muñecas posesionándoselas por arriba de la cabeza, enterró una pierna entre las de Hermione mientras que con su brazo la rodeó por la cintura pegándola a él.

—Sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz—le dijo hablándole con los labios contra los suyos—pero nada de lo que me hagas ahora puede ser peor del daño que ya me causaste. Tú Hermione Granger no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente, dejar de ser un hombre y convertirme en menos que un animal para sobrevivir, no tienes idea del miedo….del frío que se pasa.

Sus rostro estaba muy juntos, demasiado, tanto, que el menor de los movimientos por cualquiera de los dos uniría sus labios inevitablemente. Para sorpresa de Draco, fue Hermione.

—Draco—susurró ella mientras movía sus labios y rozaba los de él. —Draco repitió. Sus palabras habían calado hondo en su ser. De repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de consolarlo, de calmar, de borrar todo su dolor. La promesa de el querer hacerlo feliz, lograr que él volviera a sonreír la llenó por un instante.

Él estaba muy quieto, sentía su aroma colarse por sus fosas nasales, su calido aliento acariciándole el rostro, su cuerpo femenino amoldándose perfectamente al suyo.

Estaba embrujado por ella.

Hermione se animó a acercarse un poco más y depositar sus labios por completo sobre los del rubio, lentamente comenzó a moverlos, a acariciar los finos y fríos labios de Draco. Pero cuando fue totalmente conciente que eran sus labios los que lo estaban besando, cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante su calido toque, cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida el rubio reaccionó, la separándola bruscamente al tomarla por los hombros. La castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras hacía una mueca de dolor por los dedos de Draco enterrándose en su carne.

—Disculpen—dijo de pronto una voz— ¿puedo ayudarlos?

Draco la soltó rápidamente como si su contacto lo quemara, la miró furiosamente por última vez, después le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al ayudante de la tienda que muy oportunamente-para Hermione-había parecido, luego, con un paso acelerado salió de la tienda.

Hermione estaba estática, no se movía, ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo parecía querer obedecer las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro. Sus manos temblaban, el sudor se comenzaba a acumular a modo de pequeña gotitas sobre su labio superior al tiempo que su respiración era dificultosa.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?

La castaña levantó la mira tan bruscamente que el ayudante, un joven de unos quince años, dio un bote del susto.

— ¿Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien?—Sí antes el pueblo entero no sabía ni quién era ella, ahora todos conocían su nombre, era Hermione Granger la doctora del Owltown y de su escuela primaria, era la madre de Cassie, una niña encantadora que hechizaba a quien la veía, era la mejor amiga de Luna-la chica estrafalaria-, era ella, era Hermione Granger, menos la sobrina de Lynette.

—Sí Dennis, estoy bien—dijo por fin despegándose del pilar yendo hasta su olvidado carrito de compras.

— ¿Y va a llevar ése cereal?— quiso saber Dennis señalando con la cabeza la caja de cereal que, por el susto de ver a Draco, Hermione había dejado caer.

—Sí Dennis, la voy a llevar.

..

* * *

..

**(1).** Owltown es un pueblo de mi propia invención, pero para que tuviera secuencia y coherencia con lo mencionado en capítulos anteriores, lo situé en el condado de Oxford.

**N/a:**

Oks! Lindas, cómo andan?...

Pues bien, este fue el quinto capítulo de Dulce Castaña…Qué les ha parecido?...

Qué tal con este Draco dispuesto a vengarse de Hermione a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo por él?... Creen que su desprecio tenga justificación?...Creen que está siendo demasiado intenso?...

En mi opinión personal, si me permiten opinar…-jajaja como dijo Blaise-yo creo que no….(Sí ajá, eres la escritora eso no cuenta)…bueno, bueno; lo que intento decir es que para un hombre como Draco, tan orgulloso y desconfiado, vengativo y arrogante, una "traición" como la que cometió Hermione no se perdona; sobre todo si él ya había estado dispuesto a entregarle todo a la castaña; él quiere un culpable por todo lo que le pasó, él quiere cobrar por el dolor que vivió, y ¿a quién culpamos? A Hermione.

Perooo, ésa fue mi opinión, ¿cuál es la suya?...

_Reviews_ y háganmelo saber.

Oks, ya que estamos en esto de los Reviews, **GRACIAS, GRACIAS…**a todas aquellas que muy amablemente de dejaron su comentario por el capítulo anterior…y que ya sea por medio de _Alerts_ o _Favorite Story_, me dejan saber que tienen a **Dulce Castaña** en la mira…jijiji…

GRACIAS A:**luna-maga, ZarethMalfoy, Carolyn. **

Bien lindas eso es todo por hoy…fue un gusto enorme…Nos leemos pronto.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**BESOS.**

**GELY : )**


End file.
